Discovering Magic
by littleshyangel
Summary: A new land has been discovered and Arthur Pendragon has been sent to find gold. Instead he finds a man called Merlin who can do things that Arthur could never imagine and begins to show him that there's more to life than meets the eye.
1. The New Arrivals

**Here is the sequel to 'Stealing the Heart' which was based on Aladdin. This one is based on Pocahontas. Although you don't have to read the first one in order to understand this one, check it out, if you like this kind of style.**

**Obviously a few factors have changed in this story compared to the original disney movie. John Smith is Arthur Pendragon. Merlin is Pocahontas but is still a guy. His tribe are a group of sorcerers. The rest will be decided as I write =) It won't be exactly like the film but some aspects will be taken from it.**

**Enjoy and R&R.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**The New Arrivals**

Arthur's feet landed on the soft soil of the new land and he gazed at the surrounding trees. It had taken them days to sail here, many nights Arthur had thought they'd never see land and now that they were actually here, he couldn't wait to start exploring. No one had ever been here. Who knew what was beyond those trees. There was only one way to find out.

"You look like a child who's about to open some presents, excited to get exploring?" Arthur turned to see Lancelot stepping off the long boat to join him on solid ground. "You know that we're not allowed to just go off without telling anyone. Especially you. Besides, we need to set up for the night."

"Where's your sense of adventure? Think about it Lancelot, we could go out there and be back before the sun set. No one would notice. They'll all be too busy running around and setting up camp, two people going missing won't make a difference." Taking a few steps forward, Arthur took a deep breath and felt the excitement rise in him.

"Come on Arthur, it can wait one night. Ratcliffe will be furious if he found out we'd gone off without permission."

Rolling his eyes at how obedient Lancelot was being, he tried to ignore the urge to do what he wanted and turned to face the approaching long boats. The men were coming ashore so they could help pull the main ship onto shallower waters. Anything would be more interesting than that in Arthur's opinions.

"Give us a hand Arthur!"

Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the line of men and took the end of the rope. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Merlin! Your Father has returned! You better get down here," Will yelled from the small boat he sat in.

Glancing over the edge of the ledge he stood upon, the young sorcerer looked down at his friend who had been waiting for a while now, desperate to get back in time to meet the people who would be returning home today. Merlin on the other hand wanted to stay up here forever.

At least up here he was free to be whoever he wanted to be. Down there, with his tribe, he was restricted to the rules that dictated his entire life. Do this Merlin. Do that Merlin. He felt like he was being pulled in so many directions that he couldn't decide what path _he _wanted to take. It didn't help that his Father was the leader of the tribe. No one went against him and Merlin was expected to do the same.

"Merlin!"

"I'm coming," Merlin muttered and lifted his hand in front of him. None of them understood what it was like to be so different. They all had magic, that's what brought them together, yet none of them had the amount of power Merlin had. It took so much effort to hide it all, to restrict what magic he showed and to make people think he was just some simple fool. If they had any idea what he could do, who knew what they'd do, probably use him to defend their home.

"I'm leaving without you!" Will yelled.

Let him leave. See if that made any difference to his Father. Merlin doubted he would even notice if he was there when returning and greeting the people of the tribe. Ever since his Mother died a few months ago, nothing had been the same. Merlin couldn't even remember the last time he had spent quality time with his Father without talk about the tribe and where their next meal was from. There was more to life than just … surviving.

Walking back away from the ledge, Merlin hoped that one day things would change, that he'd get the chance to leave this land and find adventure. There had to be more to life than this. Everyday he woke up and was expected to go out and bring back food, and to make sure the surrounding land was untouched by attackers. The only time Merlin had any fun was when he went out like this with Will. When he could be himself.

Turning on the spot, he set off at a fast run and went straight for the ledge. Moments later he was flying through the air as he leapt off the cliff, his arms spread to the side and his eyes closed as his body began to fall. If only his magic gave him the ability to fly. Then everything would be solved.

"Merlin!" Will yelled and he opened his eyes to see the water was fast approaching him. It was tempting not to use magic. To let his body smash into the water and kill him almost instantly. However he could never do that to Will. His best friend had lost his parents around the same time Merlin had lost his Mother and he had no one. He depended on Merlin more than he let on and if Merlin died, it wouldn't be long until Will did something stupid to get himself killed.

"_Áwerian,"_ the word left his lips as easily as his native language did and upon impact of the water, his body was surrounded with a thin layer of protection. Diving into the water, he broke the surface and looked over at Will who had waited. "I thought you were leaving."

"And leave you here to do something idiotic? Never. Were you even going to protect yourself if I hadn't of called your name?" Merlin shrugged and grabbed the side of the boat, then pulled himself in with a bit of help from Will. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Thinking."

"Well that's a first," Will teased and looked down at the boat. _"Gelác." Both boys waited for the boat to move and Merlin tried to hide his look of pity as Will attempted to do the spell again. Will wasn't the strongest of sorcerer's, he often found the simplest of spells difficult and tried not to perform magic in front of people. As a child he'd been teased about it. "Gelác!" _

"Will-"

"_Gelác!"_

Reaching out, Merlin rested his hand against his arm and stole his attention away from the spell he was trying to cast. "You should save your energy. There will be a feast tonight and you know might want to save your magic to impress someone."

"If I can't even move a boat, how the hell can I impress a girl? No one would want me."

"Don't-" His voice was cut off as a loud bang echoed through the forest and the birds flew into the sky from the shock. Merlin looked towards the source of the sound and felt his heart stop in his chest as he waited for something to happen. Anything.

"We should head back," Will muttered and whispered the spell with more haste. The boat came to life and began heading for shore, Merlin on the other hand couldn't help but want to go towards the sound. Whatever had made that sound was not something he'd ever heard before. Something strange was going on and he intended to find out.

* * *

Twirling a knife in his hands, Arthur stared at the small fire he sat around with his friends and made a small noise now and again to make them think he was listening. How could they just sit there? Talking about things back home when there was an entirely new land out there to explore. Anything could be out there to discover. Even if it wasn't the gold they'd come here to find.

"Were you seriously the one to shoot that gun when taking them off the ship?" Lancelot asked Gwaine.

"Who else? Thought I'd let the natives know we were here."

"Natives?"

"Haven't you heard of them?" Gwaine asked and all of them shook their heads. Even Arthur began to listen to what he had to say. "It is said these lands are filled with people who can do things none of us could ever imagine. No one dares to attack them in fear that they'll come back wrong. For the natives can make you less than human. They'll change parts of you so that your own people won't take you back. It's why we're the first to come here. We're the only ones stupid enough to attempt."

"How do we know there are any if no one has ever been here?" Arthur asked.

"It's just what I've heard. They're just stories. I bet the natives are harmless and haven't even touched a gun." Gwaine slid to the floor and leant back against the log, his hands going behind his head as he relaxed. "I invite them to even try to change me. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

"Except with your mother!"

They laughed as Gwaine kicked Lancelot in his side and Arthur got to his feet, no longer finding them interesting. He wanted to explore and no one was going to stop him. Grabbing his gun, he made sure no one was watching and slipped out through the fence they'd built to surround the camp. It certainly helped that it was night and the darkness kept him from being seen from anyone who happened to be glancing around.

Arthur wasn't even interested in what was around him, he just had to get out of there, the same people day in, day out, was beginning to bore him. Their conversations were repetitive and none of them treated him as an equal. Especially with the threat of his Father looming over their heads. Just because his Father was the King didn't mean they couldn't treat him like one of the guys, he wouldn't report back to Uther, they barely talked anyway.

Pushing back a tree branch, he slowed his pace down and avoided stepping on anything that looked unstable. So far all he had been greeted with was trees, no water, no open land, nothing. Maybe this entire land was covered in a forest. His Father would soon change that. The moment he found out no one lived here, homes would be built and he'd start moving businesses to set up here as people began to commute here. It was a pity, there was such little nature back home that to see all this was a nice change.

The sound of something moving broke the silence of the forest and Arthur ducked behind a bush as he drew his gun, pointing it forward as he tried to spot where noise had come from. Yet nothing moved. It was as if the trees were the cause as the branches above him began to move more than before. As he waited, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his breathing slowed as if that would disguise him better against the shrubbery. Why on earth had he come out without backup? No one would have any idea where to look if they noticed he'd gone missing.

Keeping his gun in a firm grip, Arthur crept forward and frowned as the leaves of the plants around him brushed against his face. Just what he needed right now. Spotting some rocks nearby, he picked up his pace and pressed his back to them. Without seeing it, he knew the source of the sound was just around the corner, he could even hear the sound of water falling too.

_You can do this. You are the Prince of England. Nothing scares you._

So why was sweat dripping from his skin as he turned his body to peer around the corner. Holding his breath, he waited to see a beast of some kind that would eat him for dinner and that he could go back and tell everyone about. He wasn't going to be killed tonight. Not when he hadn't even been given the chance to truly explore this land.

Except it wasn't a beast he saw. It was a man.

He was standing there silently, staring at the water surrounding the stone he stood on and Arthur found himself stepping out into the open to see clearer. Was this one of the natives Gwaine had been talking about? He didn't look so dangerous. His body was tall and thin, the clothes he wore were old, there was no sign of a weapon on him and Arthur didn't feel a dangerous aura coming from him. In fact, it was more sad then anything.

"_Díepe árísan," _Arthur barely heard the words before he saw a sight that no one would ever believe back at camp.

As the man raised his hand in front of him, small balls lifted from the surface of the water and began to surround him. Each ball contained swirling water that seemed to glow against the dark night. As one raised near the man's face, Arthur's eyes widened as the small light provided from the ball gave him the ability to see who he watched, every detail.

He looked around Arthur's age, maybe a little younger, and yet so much wisdom seemed to fill his eyes. Two eyes that were so blue that they put the colour of the ocean to shame. A twinkle in his eye increased as the amount of balls increased. His jet black hair fell across his forehead and stuck out at random places on his head, like he didn't even take care of it. Arthur's Father would kill him if Arthur ever went out with messy hair. They had to keep up appearances after all.

Arthur studied the man's obvious cheekbones, they were so prominent that it showed just how thin the boy was, as if he hadn't eaten properly in weeks. He on the other hand often left his plate half filled with food as he found that he no longer had the appetite. Gaius often told him that it wasn't good for him as he needed the energy but Arthur paid no attention.

However he knew that if he was ever in the presence of this one man, his entire attention would be on him. Especially if he did something like he was doing now. Arthur was so mesmerised from the scene, that he didn't notice the twig near his foot and as he stepped forward, it snapped and got the attention of the native.

Instantly the balls of water fell and they were plunged into darkness, only the light of the moon giving him the ability to see the outline of the man. Neither spoke as they stood there. Both trying to work out what the other was going to do. Gwaine could be wrong. What if the natives were friendly and could help them search for the gold? It meant that things could get a lot easier for his men if they didn't have to spend the next few weeks digging places that contained nothing in the ground.

"Hello, I'm Arthur." He introduced himself and took a step forward, however he noticed the man look towards the gun in his hand, his entire body looking tense and Arthur knew he was about to bolt. "I mean you no harm," he quickly stated and set the gun down on the floor. Kicking it to the side so he couldn't reach it. A little tension left the native and Arthur kept going, his feet submerging in the water, not caring that he was soaking his only pair of boots.

"What are you called?" Arthur asked and reached the edge of the stone the man stood upon. He looked down at the Prince, curiosity in his gaze as well as fear, for someone who looked so weak, he was brave. "Do you understand me?" That was something he hadn't thought of, not everyone spoke English, for all he knew this man was laughing at him because of his stupidity not to think of language barriers. "Do. You. Speak. English?" He tried speaking slower.

Still nothing.

"Say something would you? I feel like a prat standing here whilst you-" suddenly he was thrown from the water and onto the ground where he had been stood before. Pushing himself up, he went to approach the man again except a wall of water shot up from the water's edge and created a barrier between them. Arthur couldn't even stop the man from running as he saw the shadow move from where he'd been standing. Perfect. The natives knew they were here and Arthur had just made a prat out of himself. Just another day in Arthur Pendragon's life.


	2. Chasing Natives

**Thank you for everyone who gave this a read, due to story traffic not working, I'm not actually sure whether people read it or not XD **

**Enjoy and R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Chasing Natives**

"You weren't at the feast last night." Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw his Father enter his tent, a stern expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to return home and not have your own Son greet you? What could be so important that you couldn't even make an appearance?" No answer was given. Merlin saw no point. No matter what excuse he made, his Father would say it wasn't good enough and that there would be consequences. "Have you lost your voice whilst I was away?"

"No Father. I'm just tired," Merlin lied as he got to his feet. He didn't like it when he was at a different eye level to his Father. It made him feel weak. "Was there anything you wanted or did you just come here to lecture me?"

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I may be your father but I'm also the chief of this tribe and you should show me some respect."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you wanted or did you just come here to lecture me, _chief_?"

His Father's staff whacked him across the leg and Merlin fell to the ground, his hand holding the point of impact in an attempt to lessen the pain. Glaring up at him, Merlin forced his magic to remain inside him as it bubbled to the surface, wishing to strike out at the man that he no longer saw as his Father. "You need to stop behaving like a boy and become a man. Tonight I was going to introduce you to someone who I believe will make you an excellent wife."

"I have no interest in love," Merlin said bitterly.

"You don't need to be in love to marry. The woman will make you a man that can lead this tribe, at the moment you are shameful and an embarrassment. No fitter to be chief than the eight year old who resides in the tent next door."

"Maybe you should raise him to be your heir then," Merlin replied and got back slapped across the face.

"You shall remain in your tent for the whole of today without any meals. It will give you time to think about your attitude towards your Father and Chief." He left the tent a moment later and Merlin pushed himself up onto the bed, his leg shooting pain through his entire body as he attempted to put weight onto it.

He cared little that his Father had told him to stay. It had never stopped him from leaving before. No, what he did care about was that he hadn't warned his people of the invaders but what could he say? That he'd been spotted using magic and had run like a frightened rabbit? He'd be mocked for the rest of his life. Sorcerers were known for their strength. Not for their cowardliness.

That man, whoever he had been, had fascinated him. For he had stood tall, confidently, like he owned whatever land he walked on. Every step he took had been graceful, even as he waded through the water and when he'd been within reaching distance, Merlin had been tempted to touch his golden locks that had shone in the moonlight. His blue eyes had been filled with such determination that even if he had wanted to move, Merlin doubted he could. Who could walk away from such a man?

Only when the man began to lose his temper did Merlin strike back. Without thinking he had thrown the man from the water and created a barrier between them, giving himself the chance to escape. Not before he took a final glance at the shadow belonging to the stranger. He had dressed so strangely, carried weapons that posed a threat to others and held himself like a chief. Who was he and what was he doing here?

Well, Merlin was going to find out. Walking over to the back of his tent, he slipped out through the slit he'd made as a young boy and escaped through the trees that surrounded the camp. Being the chief's Son had some perks, his tent was at the edge of the camp and had no surrounding tents where people could spot him from. It meant he could escape with ease.

Running through the forest, Merlin smiled as the wind blew through his hair and he went towards where he'd last seen the invader. Once there, he followed the tracks back to their camp and found himself facing a tall fence. He knew that the trees that had once been beyond this fence were now the very things that protected their destroyers. How could anyone harm nature in such a way? It had done nothing to them and yet they had done the equivalent of killing them.

Feeling determination of his own, he looked to his side and saw a place he could climb to look beyond the fence. Once he was on the ledge, he peered from the bushes to see tents covering the ground and men surrounding small fires they had made to cook their morning meal. His eyes scanned every point of the camp and eventually spotted the man he'd been searching for. He stood with two other men, laughing at something one of them had said and Merlin wondered what it would be like to have friends who you could be yourself around. Even Will didn't know exactly who he was.

As he watched them, he lay on his front and rested his chin on his hand. A smile on his lips. If his Father wished for him to remain unseen, so be it, he would just do it here rather than inside his tent.

* * *

Their camp was built and yet there was no indication that they were going to go exploring. Ratcliffe remained in his tent making plans. None of which he shared with the men. Arthur wanted to get out of here and go find that man he'd seen last night. He'd dreamt and thought of no one else since their meeting and needed to confirm that he hadn't been hallucinating.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look at the view, see what is out there waiting for us."

Leaving his two friends to chat amongst themselves, he left the confinements of the camp and walked along the fence line to approach a set of rocks he knew he could climb to look over the tree tops. Spotting it a few meters away, he smiled and climbed them easily after he left his weapon at the base so not to weigh him down. Pulling himself over the edge, he was about to get to his feet when he came face to face with the very man he'd seen last night. He was lying there, obviously trying to spot something as he moved his head side to side and a sigh left his lips as he gave up.

"Looking for something?" Arthur asked. The native sat up immediately and gazed at him wide eyed. He was even more handsome during the day and portrayed innocence by the way he looked. "Or maybe you were looking for someone?" He couldn't help but tease, except instead of getting a reply, the man shot off into the bushes like he had done the night before. However this time there was no barrier to stop him. "You're not going anywhere."

It didn't take him long to catch up with the man, for he may know the forest well and slip through the trees with ease, but he was not quick on his feet. Arthur on the other hand was. Without realising where they were, Arthur ran out from the trees and chased the man who was about to cross a river without a boat. "Wait!" Arthur yelled and reached out, his fingers firmly wrapping around the man's wrist to stop him in his footsteps. "Please, I just want to talk."

"Geleáfa_," _the man said to him firmly and Arthur held back a laugh. For someone so skinny, he certainly sounded like someone who could defend themselves.

"Do you not speak English?" Arthur asked and the man tried to rip his wrist from his grasp, however failed. "My name is Arthur Pendragon," he put his free hand to his chest, "Arthur."

The native looked at him silently for a moment and then sighed, coming towards him with one quick step. Arthur held his breath as the man pressed his hand against Arthur's chest and closed his eyes. What was he doing?

"_Areccean," _he whispered and Arthur felt his hand heat up. Wondering what was going on, he peered down at the stranger and waited. Hoping he was in no danger. "You are a persistent man and should not have followed me. If my people spotted you they would kill you where you stand." It took a moment to realise he spoke in perfect English with a slight accent.

"You _do _speak English then?"

"I speak whatever language you are speaking now. It was easy enough." He looked up at Arthur since he was a few inches shorter and seemed to forget just how close he was standing, including the hand that was pressed against his chest. "I did this so I could tell you to turn back. Go back to your people who destroy beautiful things and dig up land that is not theirs."

"Why did you come to my camp?"

"I was seeing what your people were doing. You are a threat to my people after all." He pushed Arthur away suddenly and walked towards the water, "Leave Arthur Pendragon."

Dashing forward, Arthur grabbed him by the hand this time and stopped him just before his feet touched the surface of the water. "Would you stop running away from me. It's getting rather annoying. Who are you? What are you called? You know my name, at least tell me yours."

"What difference will it make?"

"None but at least we will be on first name basis," he gave his dazzling smile and saw the man hesitate to leave. Perfect. Taking his chance, Arthur pulled him away from the water and back towards where they had been stood before.

"My name is Merlin," the man finally introduced himself.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Arthur asked rhetorically and couldn't help but tap his nose playfully, "It's like training a dog." A frown crossed Merlin's face and he turned to leave again, "Wait! I'm sorry. It was a joke. You do know what a joke is right?"

"A joke is meant to be funny. That was hurtful. I don't have to be a genius to know that a dog is some kind of creature and I am not something to be trained. The way you talk is like you expect me to answer anything you ask without question. Are you the chief of your tribe?" Merlin asked and glared at him. What did he have against authority?

"I am the Prince of my people. My Father is probably the equivalent of your chief." Arthur released Merlin's hand as he convinced himself that he wouldn't run and let his arms hang by his sides so Merlin was at ease about to whether he had a weapon on him. "You are right, I am not used to people not answering me. It's a breath of fresh air actually to have someone talk to me like an equal. Do you not respect authority?"

"I respect those who earn it. I do not know you and therefore do not respect you." Merlin tipped his head for a moment and then the side of his lips tugged up, almost letting Arthur see a smile. "It would probably help reduce your ego. You act so much better than everyone else when around your people. No one will truly treat you like an equal if you do not do the same curtsy."

"I knew you had been watching me!"

A blush covered Merlin's cheeks and he crossed his arms over his chest, "I was curious to see who had discovered me last night. Anyone would do the same. Especially when they are not used to surprises."

"You normally know if someone approaches you?" Now that was weird. Who could possible do that?

"I know a lot of things many do not. Like I know that your people do not trust one another and that you obey orders because you _have _too, not _want _too. My people are the opposite. We are a tribe who act as one unit and are happy to do as asked. Well … almost everyone."

"I'm guessing you're the one who doesn't do as asked?" The small smile that appeared on Merlin's lips confirmed his suspicion and Arthur felt his own smile appear. Merlin's smile was something that could brighten anyones mood. Especially when he was trying so hard to appear strong against a stranger. "A rebel are you? I bet your mother goes insane trying to keep you in check." He must have hit a nerve because the smile instantly fell. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to upset you."

Merlin gave him an understanding look before turning away, luckily he didn't move away, just kept his back turned. "My Mother died a few months ago," he admitted and Arthur felt his heart sink. No wonder his bright smile had gone. The pain was still new. "I suppose she did find my rebellion annoying but it was also something she loved about me. She often told me that she'd get bored if she had a Son who did everything as asked. Some days she tired of my antics … I've often wondered if it was because of me she …" he drifted off and Arthur reached forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe because it's easier to talk to a stranger compared to a friend. They cannot judge. I'm sorry that you lost your mother-"

"Silence!" Merlin hissed and held a hand up to silence him. If Arthur didn't see that he was serious, he'd laugh. No one had even told _him _to be quiet. "You tricked me."

"What?"

"Your people approach this part of land like they are following a path. You lead them right to me. I knew this was a mistake."

"No! I swear I did not." Arthur heard nothing but the wind blowing in the trees but the look of panic on Merlin's face told him that he was telling the truth. "I will lead them away but only if you swear to meet me again."

"I don't think so. Even if your men get here, I shall fight them off, they do not frighten me. You have no idea what kind of weapons I possess." Merlin stood tall and the look in his eye was filled with strength, like a true warrior. Arthur had no doubt that Merlin could fight the men off but by the way he had acted when he had seen Arthur's gun last night, he did not know what kind of weapons his people had. No one could fight off a weapon they knew nothing about.

"They have weapons that will kill you stone dead before you can blink. Tell me you'll meet me again and I'll tell them nothing of you." Arthur tried to bargain with him since he was unconvinced Merlin would meet him again otherwise. "Tomorrow night. When the moon is at its highest point in the sky. We can meet where I first saw you. Please come."

"I will come but only because I need to get back and cannot-" Merlin stopped speaking for a moment and then took a step away. "-If you bring anyone with you I will know it Arthur Pendragon. Do not betray what little trust you have gained by doing this for me today." Arthur nodded and ran off back towards the trees, heading straight towards where he could hear men approaching. None of them would get past him. He had the opportunity to learn about the people here and explore the land through another's eyes. No one would take that away from him. Not even his own people.


	3. Protecting Your People

**Chapter Three**

**Protecting your people**

Merlin looked out across the water and sighed inwardly, he had no idea what he was going to do. Tonight he was due to go and meet Arthur, in doing so, he was betraying the people who lived in the camp behind him. Could he do that? Risk their lives and pretend that the only reason he was meeting up with the stranger was to see what danger he posed. Who was he kidding, Merlin was going because the idea of rebelling against his Father made him smile and he wanted to talk to someone who didn't know anything about him. Arthur didn't know he was the chief's Son, didn't understand that Merlin's magic was rare and he could use it against his people. No … Arthur wanted to see _him_.

"Thought I'd find you here," Will approached from behind and then stood by his side happily. "Where did you go yesterday then?"

"I wasn't allowed to leave my tent. Father wasn't impressed that I didn't attend the feast."

"Liar." It didn't take much to remain calm, after so many years of lying to the people he cared about, he was an expert at hiding his emotions. "I went to your tent to bring you some food, you weren't there. Luckily I covered your ass and told your Dad you were sleeping. So tell me, where did you go? I couldn't find you in any of your usual places."

"Just went for a walk, needed some fresh air."

"I still think you're lying to me," he commented and picked up a small stone to skim over the water. "I hear you are due to be engaged?" A small nod confirmed Will's suspicions. "I think I've seen her walking around camp. Her name's Freya, she looks … beautiful," Will's word drifted off at the end and Merlin glanced at him to see he'd gone off into his own little world.

"Maybe you should marry her then," Merlin replied playfully.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way. Just … you could do a lot worse Merlin. Most of the women here don't really talk, their personalities don't spark, hers does. She's already put most of the men inline and she's eager to meet you."

"I thought you'd just seen her around camp?"

"Well, maybe I did have the odd conversation with her yesterday whilst you were off on your 'walk' to get some fresh air. She's back at camp now, maybe you could go say hello, you know … be polite for once?" Will suggested and got a blank expression in return. "Come on Merlin, at least try to get to know her, you can't keep going on like this. You can keep looking out at the water, hoping for an adventure, but the truth is that you'll be chief one day and need a wife at your side."

"I guess I should enjoy my freedom whilst I can then eh?" Merlin went over to his longboat and got inside, pushing away from the ground with his paddle.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin simply waved and kept paddling. He knew he could use his magic, except he enjoyed doing things by himself, it gave him the adrenaline rush. Going further out into the water, Merlin tilted his head back as the wind blew through his hair, the sun beaming down on him. That was another odd thing about him. No matter how much he sat under the sun, his skin would not tan, he was the palest of his tribe and many often teased him that he might as well be a spirit. He often ignored them or laughed at their jokes, however when he took the time to think about it, those comments just reminded him how different he was.

When he was far enough away that he wouldn't be seen, Merlin put the paddle down in the boat and raised his hands so his fingertips pointed out towards the water. _"Crígan." _The water swirled into tiny balls and broke free of the surface so they were floating in the air, each going higher to make way for more. Merlin watched as hundreds surrounded the boat and he couldn't help but smile, this was what he'd been doing the first night he saw Arthur, just a little less extreme. If his Father knew how easy he found such a spell, that bending the elements was as easy as breathing, Merlin didn't know what he'd do.

"He would accept you for who you are."

As the sound broke Merlin's thoughts, the balls of water fell and crashed into the still lake. Covering his head in an attempt to remain dry, he waited for the wave of water to wash over him and then lifted his head to see his Grandfather emerging from his cave. "You don't know that," Merlin commented as he paddled the boat over to the large tree stump that emerged from the water next to the land in front of the cave. Climbing out of the boat with ease, he sat down on the stump and stared up at the creature before him. "Hello Grandfather."

"Greetings Merlin. You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Now to most people, having a dragon as a Grandfather was strange but to Merlin it felt normal, he couldn't imagine it any other way. Before Merlin was born, his Grandfather had committed a crime against the tribe and as a consequence was cursed to remain a dragon forever. Merlin had often wondered what kind of crime had meant such a punishment would be the outcome but every time he asked anyone, they simply said it was the chiefs choice. It didn't help that it had been his Father who was chief at the time.

They all believed his Grandfather had flown off to a new land, seeking refuge in a place he could call home. Only Merlin knew he remained here. The only reason he did know was because one time when he'd been out exploring the forest, he'd fallen down into a hole and broken his leg. He'd screamed for hours and hours, begging someone to find him, but the darkness had come and Merlin had grown tired. At some point during the night, his Grandfather appeared in this form and talked to him. Calming him enough that he was able to cast a spell to bring himself out of the hole, he had then been flown back to his home, where he'd stumbled into camp and into his Mother's arms. His Grandfather disappearing into the night sky a moment later.

From then on, Merlin came and visited him. Although Merlin had never said anything, his Grandfather seemed to know how powerful he was and often enough watched as Merlin experimented with words to create new spells. However at times like these, Merlin just wanted to talk and leave his tribe behind.

"What's on your mind?"

"I am to be engaged to a girl called Freya," Merlin admitted and fiddled with his neckerchief that he'd taken off upon arrival. "Apparently to become chief you need a good woman at your side. My Father doesn't have anyone by his side and he's … fine."

"You wish to become chief by yourself?"

"Who says I even wanted to be chief!" Lying back on the stump, he stared up at the trees looming over him and watched as the birds flew from branch to branch. What an easy life they had. "I'd make a horrible chief. I can barely stand being in camp as it is, imagine if I _had _to be there, I'd suffocate. I have no idea what it takes to become a chief and I don't want too. I want to be free. Like the birds."

"Have you told your Father this?"

"Ha! Could you imagine his face if I told him I didn't want to be chief? I'd end up covered in bruises and he'd tie me up, at least until he was convinced I wanted to become chief. I want to to be my own man!"

"You are barely a man young one. Sometimes I still see you as a boy," his Grandfather teased and Merlin glared angrily. "Compared to me anyway," he added. Instead of replying, Merlin got to his feet and walked to the edge of the stump, the tips of his boots hanging over the edge. "I think something else is the cause of this anger. Your Father has always angered you, never have you been so against becoming chief, what's changed in the last few days?"

Merlin nibbled on his lower lip as he considered telling his Grandfather what was really going on. It wasn't like he could exactly tell anyone anyway. "I met a man from another land. He, along with dozens of other men, have landed on the shoreline and have set up camp. So far all I can see is that they're digging-"

"I care little about what _they _are doing. What has _he _got to do with how you're acting?"

"He's asked me to see him again and I find myself wishing away the day so it'll happen sooner. How can I feel like this? I should be warning my people, telling them of the invasion and how they carry weapons we've never seen before. Yet I don't want too. The moment I do, I won't be able to see him again and for some reason, he fascinates me."

A small laugh escaped his lips as he imagined Arthur. "You should have seen him Grandfather. He holds himself like this," he pushed out his chest and held himself tall. "There is no doubt that he is a confident man. He kept talking to me like he was giving me orders. He's also the Son of their chief but I think he enjoys it more than I do. His accent … I could listen to it all day. Oh, and his hair. It's golden like the sun. I've never seen hair that looks like that. Everyone here has dark hair."

"Sounds like he made quite an impression."

"You have no idea." Unconsciously, Merlin ran his thumb over the wrist Arthur had once grasped, he could still remember how that had felt. How one touch had made his entire body melt. However, being as innocent as he was, he had no idea what it meant.

* * *

"Ratcliffe, you can't just hide in here and expect us to wait around. When are we allowed out of camp?" Arthur asked and glared at Ratcliffe's back, he was sick of doing nothing all day long. "The entire point of coming here was to search for gold. That's not going to happen if we stay here. The gold's out there, beyond that fence, can't you see that?"

"You know for a fact that the gold we seek isn't right beneath our feet?" Came a dark voice and Arthur stood tall as Ratcliffe got to his feet. "I have been at your Father's side for a very long time. Don't you think I have better instinct that you as to where the gold is? I've been doing this a lot longer than you young man." He walked around his desk and made sure to stay a few feet away so not to seem so short. "You may be the Prince back home but here, on this soil, you answer to me."

"I'm just saying that-"

"If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it Pendragon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." Ratcliffe pushed past him and walked from his tent, Arthur quickly following. Except what they saw wasn't the men casually hanging out together. Instead they were all holding guns and aiming them towards some of the larger trees that surrounded the fence. "What's going on?" Ratcliffe yelled and then screamed as an arrow landed by his feet.

Arthur sprung into action and dived behind a barrel, drawing his own gun. Why had the natives attacked? His people hadn't done any harm. He didn't have time to think about it as an arrow hit the barrel he leant against and he rolled to the side, aiming the gun in the direction of the trees. Shooting out a few bullets, Arthur looked for another place to hide, specifically one that could protect him from arrows.

"Arthur!"

Hearing his name, he instinctively went towards it and found himself hiding amongst some large crates with Lancelot and Gwaine. These two always seemed to stick together. "What happened?" Arthur demanded to know.

"They came out of nowhere. We only noticed them because one of them accidently broke a branch, then we realised there was about half a dozen watching from the trees. One of the newer guys shot at them and then this happened. They're so hidden in those trees that we can barely get a clear shot. We're like sitting ducks!"

Arthur held his gun tightly and then smirked, "There's never been anything I can't shoot."

* * *

Returning back to camp a few hours later, Merlin walked slowly towards his tent and only realised how quiet it was when he noticed that Will wasn't coming to greet him like usual. Turning on the spot, he stared out at the empty camp and felt his heart slow. Where was everyone? Not even the kids were here. "Chief?" He yelled out and got nothing in return. "Father?"

_Oh please no._

Not again. Merlin hadn't been there when his Mother had passed, was the same going to happen with his Father too? "Will?" He was yelling loudly now, his feet carrying him through the camp as he checked the numerous tents, not a single soul being inside. "Anyone?"

"Merlin!"

"Will?" He turned to see the young man running up a nearby hill and he ran to greet him. "What's happening? Where is everyone? Where's my dad? Where are the kids?"

"It's horrible Merlin! There are strange foreign people on the boarders. Three of our people are dead, half a dozen are seriously injured and the others are trying to defend us whilst we try to get the injured out of harms way. At first we used arrows, but it wasn't enough, we had to use our magic. However our men grow weak and the women can only move the injured so far. I came back here to check on the kids. We hid them incase something happened."

"Is my Father okay?"

"I don't know. I don't … there was so much blood. They have weapons that can kill you with a single hit. You can't even see what they're firing. It comes too fast." Merlin looked down at Will's hands to see them covered in blood, reading Merlin's thoughts, Will rubbed them on his trousers. "It's not mine. You should hurry and help them, they can't keep it up for long."

Will rushed past him and Merlin remained still for a second. This was exactly what he didn't want. His people fighting. What if more got killed? Deciding that he had to go, Merlin ran in the direction of the invaders camp, knowing exactly where it was. It didn't take him long to get there, especially with the motivation of reaching his Father in time, no doubt he'd be at the front defending most of his tribe. Just like Merlin, he was powerful and could do a lot of spells before becoming tired. However he wasn't _that _strong and it wouldn't take long for him to become weak.

Upon arrival, Merlin felt sick at the sight. The women were covered in blood as they dragged the injured men by their clothes, each muttering under their breath as they casted spells to heal the wounds, whilst trying to avoid being hurt. The uninjured hid behind the trees and poked their heads out when they went to cast a spell. It took him a few seconds to locate his Father who was nearest the camp, his hands pressed together as he whispered a complicated spell, a light slowly forming between his palms. Merlin knew that spell. It would take out most of the camp in one blow and it would give them the chance to escape. Except the spell was strong enough to kill his Father if he wasn't careful.

"Father, no!" Merlin yelled and ran forward without thinking. The chief opened his eyes at the sound of his Son's voice and lost concentration on casting the spell.

"What are you doing here? Get back to camp and protect the children, we have enough people here." Merlin looked at him and saw that he was already tired. There was sweat dripping off his head and his breathing was heavy, he was even leaning against the tree for support.

"Leave the rest up to me. I'll protect our people."

Merlin went to go past him but a firm hand stopped him, "What do you think you can do differently? You are but one man. They'll kill you before you can even utter a word." He tried to sound authoritative, as if Merlin was just another tribe member, but the worry was there in his eyes. "You are not strong enough."

"Trust me. I'm stronger than you think."

* * *

"We're going to beat them!" A man exclaimed nearby and Arthur smiled, knowing he spoke the truth. Ever since he shot down his first native, the rest had grown in confidence and had soon started to cause some serious damage. It was only when weird things started being shot at them did they retreat a little.

"They've stopped," Lancelot whispered and everyone fell quiet. "Did we win?"

"No … that was too easy," Gwaine muttered.

"Stay down, let me check it out." Arthur walked from his hiding place and out into the open, his gun aimed towards the trees where there was no sign of another man. Everything was silent. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke. It was like the fight hadn't happened. "Clear!" An eruption of yells came from behind him and he dropped his hand to his side as he listened to his men cheer. It was always great to win a battle. Especially when you came out with no casualties.

"Arthur! What's that?"

Looking back at the trees, he saw a figure appear and all the men raised their guns, pointing at the stranger who they hadn't seen before. For this man didn't dress to hide himself amongst the trees. He stood out if anything. Arthur held his gun firmly as the man walked down the hill and vanished behind the tall fence, hiding himself from plain sight. "Stay focused! This could be a trick." Arthur warned his men.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Arthur had to concentrate on not falling over rather than watching out for the native. His eyes widened as the huge fence surrounding the camp began to shake and he yelled, "Get back!" Arthur only just moved in time before they came crashing down, each of them flattening tents before sinking into the mud, not a single one remained standing and Arthur felt his heart quicken. No man could have done that.

"There!"

Arthur turned to see what they were looking at. It was the man from before, only now Arthur could see who it was and his mouth fell open. Merlin. He stood on the ground where the fence had once been and glared at them all, anger covering his face as he dropped his hands to his side. Only then did he hold his head up high and meet every single gaze of Arthur's men. Coming to Arthur last. There was no longer the soft innocent gaze that had been there before. The man before him wasn't the Merlin he knew. He was a man that had enough power to take down an entire camp without so much as blinking.

"You destroyed my camp!" Ratcliffe's voice broke the silence and Arthur looked over his shoulder to see him with a gun in his hand. "You'll pay you insolent savage!" Then a shot was heard throughout the forest and Arthur's heart stopped dead in his chest.


	4. Recovery

**Chapter Four**

**Recovery**

Merlin looked at the man who held one of the weapons these men had been using against his people. There was anger in his eyes, even from this distance Merlin could see it and when his finger moved a loud noise occurred. Instinctively his eyes went gold and time slowed, showing him exactly what was coming towards him. A small tiny piece of metal, it was going so fast that even though Merlin had slowed down time, he didn't have long to move out of the way. However he watched as it got closer. Each man turning to look at him to see if it hit.

He took a moment to look at Arthur who stood at the front, his hair wiping across his forehead as he turned to look at Merlin, pure worry covering his features. Merlin wouldn't be fooled though. Not again. Arthur was here for one reason and it certainly wasn't to get to know the natives, it was to kill them if they got in his way. No questions asked. Lifting his hand he said, "Belúcan." The piece of metal stopped midair and time started to flow like normal.

"How did he do that?" One of the men yelled as Merlin studied the piece of metal. How could such a tiny thing cause so much harm? Four of his people had died because of something like this. Many of his people were injured from trying to avoid this. If only he hadn't been talking to his Grandfather about Arthur, he would have been back so much sooner, could have stopped this fight from happening with one simple spell. His magic could have saved lives.

Lifting his gaze to meet the man responsible, Merlin wrapped his hand around the piece of metal and slowly walked forward. Each step the only sound that was made in the area as no one dared attack him again. Even the shooter was being quiet. The one thing that pleased him was that Arthur actually looked scared. Let him be scared. Let him realise that he had no idea who he was facing. That at any moment Merlin could flick his hand and have him lying dead on the ground.

When he was stood right in front of Arthur he reached out with his free hand and grasped Arthur's, bringing it between them. "If you, or any of your men, come near my people again-" Merlin turned Arthur's hand so it was palm up and dropped the piece of metal in it "-I will kill you all." Arthur didn't even respond as he looked down at his hand and then back at Merlin, "You are not welcome here."

"Merlin-" Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Say another word and it'll be your last. Nothing, and I mean nothing, you can say will change what's happened here today. Your people have murdered mine. I see none of your people lying dead on the ground. Blood has been spilt that wasn't necessary. I suggest you leave. Now."

Leaving Arthur standing there, Merlin turned on the spot and walked away. He wouldn't warn them again. He needed to get back to his tribe now, they would need him now more than ever and no longer would he be able to hide how powerful he was. If people needed healing, he would do it, no matter the cost. Slipping into the forest, he avoided the trees and tried to walk as quickly as possible without falling over.

As he neared the camp he saw Will at the top, looking out for him in the distance and Merlin smiled. It was nice to see a friendly face. Merlin was about to call out, tell Will that he was nearly there, when someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him against a huge tree. Looking at his capture, he glared when he saw it was Arthur and went to yell except a hand covered his mouth. "Don't yell or scream, just listen. Please, Merlin, let me explain."

He moved his hand away a little so Merlin could speak. "I told you that I would kill your people if you came near my people. Don't think that excluded you. Let me go."

"Just hear me out. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, it was instinct, I came out of my leader's tent to find our people fighting, I just … reacted."

"Your instinct cost my tribe four people. Whatever-" Merlin waved his hand between them "-this was, it ends now. Go home, wherever that is and never come back. This land is ours and all you bring is pain and suffering. There are children now without a Father, I have to go back and heal those your people have injured. Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Let me come help you. I know how to deal with injuries from my weapons, a lot more than you, I could give advice on how to treat the wounds." Arthur suggested and Merlin realised that he'd dropped his hand from his mouth to rest on the tree next to his head.

"It's too late for that. I will heal them my way."

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand. How do you-"

"Just stop talking!" Merlin demanded and pushed Arthur away with one shove that he hadn't been expecting, "Go away! Leave! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Merlin? Is that you?" Will's voice yelled from the top of the hill and Merlin pushed Arthur further down the hill, keeping him out of sight. "Merlin!"

"I'm coming!" Merlin yelled back and kept pushing Arthur away. "Don't try to find me. Don't try to contact me. I meant it when I said I'd kill you if you came near me and my people. Now, get out of here before someone sees you."

"Wait-"

"Scyte," Merlin hissed. Arthur flew through the air and out of his life.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath as he laid his hand on yet another injured member of the tribe. He'd spent most of the day going around and giving the men a little extra boost to make the healing process go faster, he could do nothing more without wearing himself out. Many had told him that his help was needed and that without him, many of them would have died. Little did they know how much this was effecting him. Every time he healed a wound, he felt the pain the patient should be feeling and after healing so many, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I think I need to go rest for a while," he told the members of the tribe around him and slipped from the main tent where most of the injured rested. His Father waited outside for him patiently but with a stern expression. "What do you want Father? I need to go lie down."

"How did you do it Merlin? Our toughest men couldn't stop those invaders from attacking, why could you? I left before I could even see what you did. Even now you do things that shouldn't be possible. How are you healing so many without showing any signs of tiredness? Most would struggle to heal one person, let alone half the tribe."

"Can we not do this right now?" Merlin brushed past him and winced as his Father grabbed him by the arm, his fingers digging into his skin to add to the pain he was already feeling.

"We will do this right now. If you're a threat to the tribe then I need to know about it."

"You think I'm a threat?" The pain was no longer from the grip but directly to his heart, "I have been healing those men for most of the day. I stopped the attack and I doubt they will try again. Would I have done all that if I meant this tribe harm? They are my family and friends, I wouldn't hurt them." How could his Father think that? Merlin had expected confusion about how he could do so much, hell he'd expected his Father to demand he do more, but never had he thought his Father would think this.

"I have seen many who have been corrupted by magic and if you have more than you've been letting on, it could change you. It would be better to know now so we can help you. Train you to control your gifts. Using it like this can't be helping."

"Let go."

"Excuse me?"

"Why does no one understand me when I say let go?" Merlin sighed and shoved his Father's hand away from his arm, taking a step away. "You can rest easy chief, my gifts are pretty much gone for now and I have no intention of using them so excessively again. Especially if this is the thanks I get." Deciding that his tent wasn't far enough away, Merlin left the camp and walked through the forest. Ignoring the fact the sun was setting and he'd be in darkness very soon. He just couldn't stay there knowing his Father saw him as a threat. After all he had done.

The further he got from the tribe, the faster he ran, his feet picking up speed as the ground dipped and he didn't bother to slow down at the bottom. Eventually he reached his favourite place of the forest. The small lake where a line of stones crossed near the edge to walk on. Merlin tried to ignore the fact this is where he'd first seen Arthur. All he wanted to do was forget everything. So as he stepped out onto the first stone, he let his peaceful surroundings calm his beating heart and moved forward across the stones like he had done so many times before. After all, this was one of his favourite places as a child as well.

* * *

Arthur sat in his tent and glared at the gun now placed on the table opposite. The camp had been very quiet since the attack and Ratcliffe had ordered the fence to be put back in place. He had simply said he was too tired and couldn't help. Now he just sat here. Thinking.

He could completely understand why Merlin had been so angry. Arthur would have been furious if any of his men had died because of Merlin and now he doubted the native would ever speak to him again. It terrified him when he thought about how much power Merlin had, that he could stop a bullet in midair without so much as breaking a sweat, Arthur just wondered what else he could do. The fact was, why hadn't the rest of his tribe done the same thing? Did they not possess the same gifts?

"You alright?" Lancelot asked as he entered the tent. After the tents had been flattened by the logs which originally were the fence, they'd resorted to sharing tents until new ones could be set up the next day. Lancelot being one of his closest friends, it had been an easy decision who he'd share with. "You've been quite quiet since that man destroyed half our camp. Half the camp is pretty shaken up about it, I mean, did you see what he did? He merely looked at that bullet and it stopped. What kind of person can do that?"

A shrug was given in response and he pushed his hair back as he put his head in his hands, so many emotions going through him that it was beginning to make him feel sick.

"We've all been wondering why he gave you the bullet back. Ratcliffe was the one who shot it and yet he looked at you like it was all your fault. You weren't even there when it all started happening. It makes no sense …" Lancelot lay back on his bed and threw an apple into the air that he'd brought in with him. "If I didn't know any better, it was like he knew you."

Suddenly finding this place too confined, Arthur got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk. Cover for me would you? I don't think I'll be back for a while."

"Sure thing … need any company?" Lancelot asked even though Arthur knew he didn't want to come out this late at night.

"No. I need some time alone, thanks though. I'll see you in the morning." Pushing open the tent door, he zipped it up to keep the heat in for Lancelot and then slipped from the camp. It was almost empty due to everyone having an early night. That battle had taken a lot out of his men. Ignoring the nagging feeling to go back, Arthur walked through the forest and towards the one place he knew was peaceful. Where he'd first met Merlin. At least there he could think and relax without his men watching him like a hawk.

It didn't take him long to get there and soon enough he was rounding the corner to take a look at the view, except he found he wasn't alone. He didn't have to see their face to know who it was. Merlin. Apparently he hadn't stayed with his tribe and instead had sought comfort from the still water, much like Arthur but for different reasons. Trying not to disturb him, Arthur walked to the edge of the water and sat down. Removing his shoes at the same time so he could dip his feet in the cold water.

Watching the man standing there on one of the stones, he saw that Merlin's eyes were closed and that somehow he looked paler than usual. He was pale enough as it was normally. Now he just looked ill. Arthur wanted to say something, ask if he was okay, but he knew the moment his presence was known, something bad would happen. Merlin would probably say another weird word and he'd find himself sprawled out on the ground. Dead.

However it was only a few moments later when Merlin was no longer standing, instead his body was tipping forwards and falling into the water. Arthur knew he hadn't intended to fall since he didn't brace himself to hit the water and without thinking about it, he dived into the water himself. Swimming across the small distance, Arthur reached around until his hand caught some material, he didn't hesitate to pull the material up and consequently the body that came with it.

Dragging Merlin to the water's edge, he somehow managed to push the unconscious man onto the ground and he pulled himself up easily. Not even noticing how cold the air now was as he cupped Merlin's face in his wet hands. "Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur asked and patted one of his cheeks gently, "Wake up." He was just considering mouth to mouth when Merlin turned on his side and choked up the water he'd swallowed, Arthur's hand now rubbing against his back in the little support he could give. "Better?" Arthur said once Merlin had stopped spitting out water.

"Much," Merlin muttered and pushed his body from the ground in an attempt to sit. For some reason he couldn't quite manage it and Arthur held him by the shoulders to stop him from falling, Merlin's hands instantly grabbed his forearms to steady himself in return. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice night for a stroll," Arthur lied.

"What do you not understand about staying away from me?" Merlin tried to sound threatening but the way his body was shaking didn't really give off that effect.

"If I had stayed away you would be drowning right now. Besides, I don't take orders." A small laugh escaped Merlin's cold lips and he lifted his gaze to meet Arthur's, "What?"

"Nothing … just, I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"Who would have thought it. Now, want to tell me why you just fainted? You weren't injured earlier were you?" Arthur's eyes scanned his body for any injuries but saw none. "Tell me you're okay Merlin."

"I think I'm far from okay," Merlin admitted and his forehead collided with Arthur's chest. "So very far."


	5. Burned

**Chapter Five**

**Burned**

Lifting his head slowly, Merlin looked at the man who even after seeing what he could do, didn't look at him like he was a monster. Arthur didn't see him as a threat unlike his Father who had only seen him heal people. How was that fair? He'd spent his entire life wanting his Father to accept him, to give him some sign that if he revealed himself that he wouldn't be treated any differently. Why was it that a stranger did that for him more than his own flesh and blood? It didn't make sense. "You make it very hard to hate you," Merlin whispered quietly to him.

"I don't want you to hate me Merlin," Arthur's hands grasped his own and the mere contact made Merlin's eyes widen. "I know you can never forgive me for what me and my men did, it was unforgivable. I want the chance to earn your trust back. You're the first person in my life who hasn't treated me like a Prince-" when Merlin looked confused he corrected himself "-a chief's Son. You look at me as if you're looking at … well, me. It may have taken me an entire ocean to cross but I've finally found you, I don't want to lose that. Tell me what I can do to-"

He was silenced when Merlin grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him down to his own slumped height. Merlin didn't know why he did it, what made him close that final inch and seal Arthur's lips with his own. Except one moment Arthur had been saying Merlin's exact thoughts in reverse, then he was kissing him and wishing never to stop. At first all his lips met were shocked ones and when Arthur didn't immediately respond, Merlin began to pull away. However a strong hand on the back of his neck pulled him back and this time it was Merlin being kissed.

Merlin's fingers threaded through Arthur's hair as both boys deepened the kiss. He didn't remember it happening, but at some point he had pushed Arthur onto the ground and now lay over him. He wouldn't admit it but Merlin had craved any kind of touch since his mother passed, she had been one of those mother's who always hugged him no matter his age and whenever he'd been upset she would comfort him. Ever since she had died he'd had no one. Now he had a willing man in his arms, he wasn't going to give that up, even if he didn't forgive him for what he did.

"Merlin-" Arthur mumbled against his lips but Merlin ignored him, his hands now working their way down his chest so they could slip beneath his top, desiring the skin contact. Arthur's lips parted in a gasp when his hand first slipped beneath his top and Merlin seised the opportunity to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth, except he didn't respond like Merlin had hoped. Instead he shoved Merlin away with so much force that Merlin flew through the air a little before crashing down on the ground, his back now against the grass like Arthur's had been.

Arthur was now sat up and breathing heavily, his own hand placed over his stomach where Merlin's had just been. "I didn't realise my touch would repulse you that much," Merlin commented and didn't get a response. Frowning, he pushed himself up and moved over to where Arthur sat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just a shock is all." Arthur was getting the words out through gritted teeth and Merlin turned him using a minor spell that didn't need words. Arthur's top had ridden up enough that Merlin could see a burn mark and it took a mere second to shove up the rest of the top to see a burn in the shape of a hand print on Arthur's stomach. "It's nothing Merlin. Don't worry about-"

"I did that …" Merlin snapped his hand away from Arthur's top like he had been burnt himself and moved away, scrambling to his feet in order to get further away from him. "I didn't … I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." He didn't wait for Arthur to call him back, Merlin ran across the rocks in the water and was gone from sight before Arthur could blink. At least his magic came in some use.

Stumbling across the rocks, he eventually reached his destination and fell to his knees when he stood upon the tree stump. Breathing deeply, he stared at his hands and his entire body shook at the thought of hurting people with a mere touch.

"Merlin, what ever is the matter?" His Grandfather's voice said above him and he looked up through wide eyes to see the dragon staring down at him. "What has got you in such a state?"

"I...he…how could I?"

"I cannot help you unless you tell me what is wrong. What did you do?"

"I burnt him!" Merlin yelled and made his hands into fists, feeling nothing but his fingertips causing him pain. Why, if he burnt Arthur, could he not harm himself. "I didn't say anything, no spell was cast and yet a single touch burnt his skin."

"What were you doing?"

His lips froze as he went to tell his Grandfather but then nerves caught up to him. It was one thing meeting up with one of the invaders. It was another matter if he kissed one and it hadn't exactly been a friendly kiss. The only reason it had stopped there was because Arthur had shoved him away. Feeling embarrassment kick in, his cheeks went bright red and his body stopped shaking. He needed to calm down. Pretend that everything had been normal. "We were talking and I accidently brushed my hand-"

"You think you can lie to me Merlin? I've known you most of your life."

"It's private," Merlin muttered and sat down on the stump rather than knelt. "It won't happen again. Not after what I did."

* * *

Arthur stood on a rock in the middle of the lake and saw that no more were visible, which meant Merlin had to have used his 'gift' to get across the water. It hadn't taken him long to decide to go after him. The burn had quickly lessened in pain and in no time he'd been able to move like he hadn't been injured. Now it was just a matter of finding Merlin and telling him that he knew he hadn't meant to hurt Arthur. That was easier said then done apparently.

Looking around, his eyes thinned as a figure stood out against the moonlight. They appeared to be sat on something and staring beyond the tree boarders, their lips moving as they talked either to themselves or something not visible from here. It could only be Merlin. No one else would be awake at this hour. Judging the distance, Arthur hoped that he could carry out his plan and dove straight into the water. Breaking the surface a moment later, he started to swim towards where he believed Merlin was and tried to pretend that beneath him was clean water.

Each stroke he took was another stroke closer to Merlin and he ducked under the water when he neared so he wouldn't be spotted. If Merlin saw him coming, he'd bolt. Reaching forward under the water, he eventually felt something hard and slowly went to the surface. Pulling himself slowly up onto the tree stump, he tried not to laugh at the pure look of shock covering Merlin's face when he spun around and he fell to his knees beside him. "Don't say anything, just listen."

"Arthur-"

"No. Listen," cupping Merlin's face to keep him still, Arthur had no idea what he could say to explain what he was feeling but he'd give it a go. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and whatever the reason, we'll find out why it happened and how to fix it. This shouldn't happen, I'm not an idiot, our people are probably going to war and will fight over this land for years. All I care about is knowing that I have you. That at the end of this, whoever wins or loses, I won't lose you. I've seen you do things no man should be able to do and you've fascinated since the first day-"

"So this is the man you've been talking about."

Arthur's head turned to see who had spoken and his head fell back as he looked up at a creature he'd only ever seen in books or heard about in legends. A dragon. It was just sitting there, staring at him, hell it even had a smile. "That's a … a… dragon."

"Wow, we have a smart one here."

"_Grandfather_," Merlin muttered and Arthur stared at him in shock.

"Grandfather? That's not physically possible Merlin!"

"He's not actually a dragon," Merlin stated and glanced over at the beast. "It's a curse. He was once human and yet I've only ever known him as a man." Arthur couldn't believe it when Merlin smiled at his 'Grandfather' and got to his feet. "Grandfather, I'd like you to meet Arthur. Arthur, this is my Grandfather."

"I think we've rendered him speechless."

"Give him a minute," Merlin spat back and moved in front of Arthur whilst waving his hands in front of Arthur's face. Turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "Take a deep breath, you've stopped breathing and I fear you'll faint." Arthur did as asked. "Why did you follow me?"

"I couldn't let you run off like that. Not after-" Arthur glanced at the dragon "-what happened. I didn't want you to think it was a mistake or that I regretted it." He went to grasp one of Merlin's hands except Merlin moved away, holding his hands behind his back, a weird expression on his face. "Merlin, stop being an idiot. Come back here."

"He fears he'll burn you again."

"Wow, we have a smart one here." Arthur mimicked the dragon from earlier and let his eyes soften as he got to his feet, hoping Merlin would see sense. "You won't hurt me and if you do, then we'll get through it. Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. You should be afraid of me."

"Well, I'm not. I'm more afraid of the dragon breathing down my neck."

* * *

Merlin looked at Arthur's outstretched hand and then back at his Grandfather who nodded, indicating he should move forward. How could he when there was a risk he'd burn Arthur again? His magic was meant to be used for good, not to harm the people he cared about like his Father said. Maybe he had been right, maybe his magic could turn against him and make him do things he never in his wildest dreams would. "Look, just go back to your camp and-"

The remaining distance was closed as Arthur stepped forward and in an attempt to stop him, Merlin stepped back. Only realising midway through falling that he'd stepped right off the tree stump. Falling straight into the water, it took a few moments before a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the surface. "You really need to stop falling in the water, I won't be around all the time to get you out."

"I can get out all by myself thanks!" Merlin replied and shoved Arthur away before he could help Merlin back onto solid ground. "I don't need you. Go back to your people."

"Are we back to this again? I swear, we go one step forward and five steps backwards every time we meet." Arthur's leg hooked around Merlin's waist and suddenly their bodies were pressed together, Merlin's hands now against Arthur's chest as he attempted to push him away. No such luck. "Stop fidgeting."

"Then let me go. I'll hurt you-"

Arthur silenced him with a tender kiss against his lips and Merlin forget for a moment why he was so determined to keep him away. So as Arthur pulled back, a small moan left Merlin's lips from the separation and Arthur laughed under his breath. "See, no burns." He looked down to see that Arthur was right. He was in no obvious pain and the skin beneath his palms was not red hot. Arthur was fine. Merlin hadn't hurt him. "I'm alright."

"I, however, am bored." Came the dragons voice and suddenly they were being lifted into the air so they were stood on the tree stump again, Arthur's arm now tightly around Merlin's waist from the quick movement. "I also can see that Merlin here has been leaving a few details out. I thought you two were just … acquaintances."

"We are," Merlin quickly replied.

"No we're not!" Arthur now corrected Merlin and got a frown in return. "We're more than that. Acquaintances don't kiss, Merlin. Unless this is what you do with all your tribe?" When Merlin shook his head, Arthur smiled. "See."

"Then what are we?" Merlin whispered and both fell silent.

**

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. Loss of inspiration and exams currently going on, it's been hard to write another chapter Hope you still enjoyed it.**

**R&R please**


	6. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter Six**

**Unanswered Questions**

Never had one question annoyed him so much when gone unanswered. Last night when he had asked Arthur what they were, he had made an excuse to leave and left Merlin stood there with a silent dragon watching. His Grandfather had told him that Arthur was just embarrassed to talk about things in front of someone else, Merlin thought differently. It wasn't so hard to put a label on what they were. If he could say it in front of a creature, it meant that Arthur would unlikely tell anyone about them, not that he blamed him. Merlin wasn't exactly screaming about what was going on between them to his tribe.

"Are you Merlin?"

His thoughts moved away from Arthur and turned to the young woman who emerged from the trees. Who was she? "Who's asking?"

"Ah, you must be him. I was told you'd act like this." Stepping over a root, she moved closer and waved her hand in front of her face in a sign of greeting. "Hello. I'm Freya, I believe your Father mentioned me?"

"You're the girl I have to marry?"

"Well you don't have too." She came to stand beside him and looked out across the water, "I've been told you don't really like to socialize with people. More of a loner type of guy?"

"I just prefer being out here by myself," he explained and stepped out onto the water with a simple spell whispered from his lips. "I can use my magic out here and not get judged." If he was being ordered to marry this woman, he might as well scare her off instead of telling his father no, which meant showing her exactly who she was dealing with. "Could you imagine their faces if they saw me doing this? They'd tie me down and hope the magic hasn't corrupted me yet."

Freya watched him silently for a moment and then smiled softly, "You are more powerful than them?" He nodded and looked out across the water, waiting for her to leave. If his Father was scared of him, she would be too, they weren't even family. "I know how you feel," her voice said quietly next to him and the shock of her being so close made him lose his concentration. Falling into the water, Merlin flailed his arms around and kicked his feet in the water so his head broke the surface.

"I can't swim!" He managed to yell as he sunk back into the water.

Suddenly magic surrounded him and his body was lifted from the water to be carried over to the ground. Sitting up slowly, he watched Freya cross the water and kneel by his side. "You okay?" Freya asked and brushed the hair from his forehead, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"How … people who come from my tribe would be unconscious from doing such a powerful spell, let alone another one on top of it. Are the people of your tribe like me?" Merlin asked and clutched at her hand, wondering whether he'd finally found people who could understand him.

"No. Just me I'm afraid," she replied and a saddened look came across her face. "I know what it's like to be … lonely. To be more powerful then anyone you know. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I had no idea you were like me. I just thought you were some spoilt chief's Son who didn't like listening to orders when it turns out you were just sick and tired of pretending to be someone you're not. Like me." Freya dropped her hands into her lap and sighed, "You don't have to marry me Merlin. I know you'd only be doing it to please your Father and I don't want that, I want love in a marriage. However, maybe we could be friends?"

"Considering you are the second person to save me from drowning, I think being friends is a possibility." Merlin said a spell and his clothes dried, warming him up instantly.

"Second person? Who was the first?"

"A-" he stopped himself before the name could leave his lips and Merlin sat there with his mouth open. He couldn't tell Freya about Arthur. He couldn't tell anyone. "A friend. Will in fact, he said you've talked a few times?" A faint blush came to Freya's cheeks and he smiled, "Good talks it seems."

"Shut up," she muttered and shoved his arm playfully. "Does Will know about how much power you have?"

Merlin shrugged and fiddled with a stick from the ground, "He probably has suspicions but I've never talked to him about it. My worst fear is that he'll look at me like-"

"A monster," Freya finished for him and Merlin knew he'd finally found someone who understood exactly what he was going through.

* * *

"You finally met Freya then?" Will spoke up for the first time since they started their daily chores and Merlin looked over at him. There was a glare on his friends face. "What did you think of her?"

"I think she would be the perfect wife. She's kind, polite, funny and a smile that could light up the forest." Will's face darkened and Merlin kicked his foot in the water so he was covered in water, "She'd be the perfect wife for someone like you idiot. You need someone like her to keep you out of trouble." Stabbing his spear into the water, he missed a fish by an inch and glared. The temptation to use his magic for such tasks growing stronger.

"She's been promised to you," Will muttered.

"My Father thinks he can control me, doesn't mean I'll let him, besides … I like someone else." He admitted and finally managed to catch a fish which he quickly put with the others Will had caught.

"You have? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Well it's not exactly-" Merlin began to say but heard a sudden movement coming from the bushes near the edge of the lake. Both boys turned on the spot and held out their hands, ready to fight off whatever it was. No one was meant to be down here except them. Whatever it was, it wasn't welcome. However, when a blond man came out from the shrubbery, Merlin's hand dropped. "Arthur?"

"I knew I'd find you eventually. I need to talk to you," Arthur said and then held out his hand, "I don't mean you any harm mate."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Will stood there with magic surrounding his hand, having every intention to use it against Arthur if he got any closer. "Will, it's alright, I know him."

"He's one of them! He killed four of our people. How can you say that's alright? He'll kill us the first chance he gets." Will brought up his other hand so he was pointing both palms at the invader, "I won't let him hurt Freya."

"Will wait-"

He was already saying the spell and Merlin acted instinctively. Stepping forward through the water, he got in the direct path of the spell and pain shot through his chest as the spell hit him. Falling back into the shallow water, he tried to ignore the burning sensation overcoming him and when two strong hands cupped his face, he didn't have to look to know who it was. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked and then looked up when they heard people approaching from camp.

"Get out of here," Merlin hissed between gritted teeth and shoved against Arthur's chest. "Now."

"No, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Meet me later where we first met then, just go!" He shoved again and Arthur was running from sight, only managing to hide behind a tree before people broke the forest line. Will remained silent and still as he watched Merlin be surrounded by people.

"What happened?" Someone asked and Merlin put on an amused expression.

"I was teasing Will too much about something and he lost his temper. Serves me right eh?" If they would just leave him alone, he could heal the wound on his chest and this entire incident could be forgotten. "Look, I'm fine. Can you just all leave me alone?" A few of them left, the others needed Will to convince them to leave Merlin be and the young sorcerer made his way to the solid ground where he lay on his back whilst trying to get through the pain. He had no idea if his tribe people were watching or not so couldn't risk using such a powerful spell.

"Looks painful," Freya said beside him and he turned his head to see her kneeling at his side. "Want me to heal it?" She asked and he didn't hesitate to nod. She gently placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes, a soft whispering coming from her lips as she used a spell to heal his ruined skin. The pain began to subside and Merlin looked up at the sky as she finished the spell. How the hell was he meant to explain to Will how he knew Arthur? "There, all better."

"Thank you," he replied quietly and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

* * *

Arthur glared at the hole he was in the middle of digging as his thoughts went back to Merlin. He had watched from the forest as the young woman had used what he presumed was a spell to heal Merlin and afterwards the two of them had looked too close to his liking. He had watched as they carried on talking and the way Merlin had kept a hold of her hand had bugged him. Was she something more than a friend to him? They had looked at each other like they had a special connection, a look that Merlin had never shared with him to his knowledge.

Now he was being left to dig up dirt where he'd supposedly find gold in, obviously they had yet to find anything and every day they didn't find anything, was another day Ratcliffe got more annoyed. It wasn't exactly good motivation for the guys and most just sat around twiddling their thumbs whilst they waited for their next order. Most of them wanted to go home now. They had no reason to be here unlike him. Most of them had loved ones back home waiting for them.

"You'd think we'd be going home by now," Lancelot commented from nearby and Arthur looked up from the hole to see he had stopped digging too. "It's been ages and we haven't found anything. I want to get home to Gwen."

"We'll go home soon Lancey boy," Gwaine said as he approached them and hooked an arm around his neck. "However, if you find yourself in need of some companionship, you know who to turn too."

"I'm way out of your league," Lancelot replied and shoved Gwaine away. As the two began to banter, Arthur set his spade down and slipped away from the camp, knowing that by the time he reached his meeting place with Merlin, it would be dark. "Arthur doesn't-" Lancelot said as he turned to look at the Prince who was no longer there. "Where did he go off too?"

"I think everyone would want to know that. He spends more time out of camp then he does in it." Gwaine commented and tensed up as a firm hand landed on his shoulder. "Sir," he bowed his head in respect.

"I want one of you to follow him."

"Why Sir?"

"I'm interested to see what's caught the young Prince's attention. It would take a lot to grab his attention and it's not just you guys who have noticed him leaving. I want to know where he's going." Ratcliffe shoved Lancelot towards the exit point of camp and threw a gun at him for him to catch. "Don't come back until you've found him. Am I clear?"

Lancelot nodded and walked backwards towards the exit, hoping that wherever Arthur had been going, was somewhere that he could afford to be found in.


	7. Idiotic Obsession

**Idiotic Obsession**

"Why do you know him? He's one of them. Do you not remember what they did to us? To our friends? Four of our people died because of people like him and now you're telling me you know one?" Will paced the length of the tent and pushed the hair from his forehead. "I can't believe you'd-"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen Will. He stumbled across me on one of my walks and ever since … we just keep bumping into each other. He means nothing to me. If I thought he was a treat to our people, I wouldn't let him get near us. Don't you remember me healing all those people? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care."

"And now you're just going out to see him?"

"I'm going to tell him goodbye," Merlin replied and stood up from the bed. "I realise now that it's too big of a risk seeing him. I'll tell him to go home and take his people with him, otherwise I'll make them leave. Just … cover for me."

"What am I meant to say? You went for a walk in the middle of the night?"

"Just think of something okay? I won't be long. I promise. You'll never have to cover for me again."

Will frowned towards the now empty space Merlin had been sat in and sighed, he had a bad feeling about this. Those people couldn't be trusted. That man, Arthur if he remembered the name correctly, could have played Merlin for a fool. He was vulnerable after his mother died and it could be used against him.

"Merlin?" Turning on the spot, he saw Freya enter the tent and when she saw it was Will, she smiled. "Something the matter? Where's Merlin? I thought he'd be in here after what happened."

"I fear something terrible is going to happen and I don't have enough power to stop it." Will felt utterly useless. His best friend could very well be walking towards his death and there was no one who could help him. Not unless he told them everything that had happened.

Freya came forward and crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell me. I might be able to help."

"I don't know …" he didn't know whether he could trust her.

"I have a feeling that it concerns Merlin and that means I have to get involved. If he's to be my husband, I have the right to help him. Now tell me what's going on and I promise you, I'll help him."

* * *

Arthur felt happiness fill him as he heard footsteps approaching and he turned to see Merlin emerging from the trees, heading straight towards him. "Thank you for coming-" A punch landed him square in the face and Arthur took a step back, rubbing his jaw as the pain followed. "What was that for?"

"Are you some kind of idiot? What made you think you could come and look for me? The fact you even thought to come find my tribe is unbelievable. What if there had been more of them? I wouldn't have been able to protect you then."

"I don't need your protection, _Mer_lin."

"Yes, you do. You have no idea what those people would do to you if they knew you'd gotten in contact with me. I'm not just anybody-"

"You told me, the chief's Son."

"Exactly. I have responsibilities to my people and if they thought you were a threat to me, to them, they'd kill you stone dead." Merlin stepped away from him when Arthur went to grasp his hand and he sighed. "You have to go."

"What?"

"Leave. Tell your people to go home and never come back. I can't keep doing … this-" he waved his hand between them "-and pretend everything is the same when it's not."

"If you want me to leave, then I'll leave, but you can't keep pretending to be someone you're not. They should know who you are. That's not a life, it's a prison sentence." He crossed the distance between them and cupped Merlin's face, "Come home with me. You wouldn't have to be anyone but yourself around me. Imagine the places you'd get to see. Explore."

"I can't just leave Arthur. My people-"

"Would cope," Arthur interrupted again and smiled. "If you prefer, I could kidnap you. That way, they wouldn't think any differently of you and they'd never be able to find you." He could see Merlin actually considering it for a minute before he was shoved away.

"You think I would actually give up everything just so I could be with you?" Merlin asked coldly and turned his back to him. "If I left, it would destroy my Father. He's already lost my Mother. I can't … won't make him go through something like that again."

"Then write him a note," he grabbed Merlin's hand and turned him so their bodies were pressed against each other. "You and me, it's fate. You either leave with me or I stay." Arthur could see Merlin going to argue, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. Right there in open land, where anybody could see them, and he found he didn't care.

* * *

At first, Merlin wanted to fight what was happening, tell himself that he could walk away from Arthur and never look back. Except when two protective large arms circled his waist, he felt his thoughts vanish and his body melt into Arthur's. His own arms lifted around Arthur's neck so they were pressed together more tightly and a small moan of approval came in return.

It was only when Merlin felt the scent of magic in the air that he pulled away, just in time for a spell to shoot right where his head had been moments ago and he turned his head to see Freya stood there. Anger across her face at the sight of Arthur. "Freya, wait!"

"No! When Will told me what happened, I could barely believe it. There was no way that Merlin would betray his own people. I came here expecting to find you telling him to back off and go home, not with your tongue down his throat. He clearly has you under some kind of enchantment."

"He doesn't even know magic," Merlin stated and stepped between them.

"Who's she?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't mat-"

"I'm his fiancee," Freya spoke over him and Merlin felt the body behind him tense. "Our tribes have a peace treaty going on if we wed. Now, I understand that we agreed to be friends but I thought that would still mean getting married. We'd use it to our advantage. I did not expect you to be with someone who's out to kill our people."

"If you'd just let me explain …" Merlin said quietly.

"I'm done talking," Freya shot out her hand and said a spell quietly that they couldn't hear from such a distance apart. Merlin didn't need to know the spell however and instantly summoned up a barrier around the pair, protecting Arthur from the spell that rebounded from his barrier. "You can't protect him forever Merlin. You'll grow tired eventually."

"You'd be surprised by just how long I can last," he replied with a sinister tone and suddenly was thrown sideways through the air. Landing on a small rock out in the water, he pushed himself up and glared at Will who had joined in the fight. He hadn't prepared the barrier for two assaults. "Don't you touch him," Merlin warned.

He watched as the rocks around him vanished and he found himself out in the open water, with no way onto dry land unless he swam, which he couldn't do. "You may be able to use magic against us but I doubt even you could defend him from that distance," Freya made a sword appear in her hand and held it firm as Arthur unsheathed his own. "You're going down."

"I don't want to fight you."

"You should have thought about that before enchanting Merlin," Will spoke up as he stepped back to allow Freya room to fight and suddenly the sound of swords banging against each other filled the forest.

* * *

Merlin clutched the edge of the rock he knelt on as he stared at the two and then down at the water. Attempting to use his magic, he found that it was fighting something else and he saw Will staring at him. He was blocking his magic. Stopping him from crossing the water in other means then swimming. "Will, stop this. He won't hurt our people. I'm sending him home. Make her stop. She'll kill him!"

Lancelot ran through the forest as he heard the sound of a battle happening and he came to a stop when he saw two people rolling around on the floor with their swords abandoned. One of them was Arthur, who had never looked so fierce, and the other was a younger woman who radiated danger.

"Stop it! Get off him!" Someone yelled and Lancelot looked out across the water to see a dark figure kneeling on a rock. Due to the little light breaking through the tree tops, it was impossible to make out their face and Lancelot knew it made little difference. It was the woman he had to deal with.

Raising his fun, he held it out and pointed it at the woman who now had her hands wrapped around Arthur's throat. "You won't hurt any of our people again. The moment you take your last breath, the enchantment will break and Merlin will thank me for ending you."

"I didn-"

"Hush now, save your breath whilst you still can."

"Freya, I swear if you kill him I will end you!" The dark figure yelled and Freya seemed to hesitate, it was enough to give Lancelot his chance. His finger pulled the trigger a second later and the sound of a gunshot filled the silence.

Shock covered the woman's face as she looked down at her chest where the bullet had hit and then her body fell sideways onto the ground, another man appeared who was quick to kneel at her side. "Freya, what happened? Freya?"

Lancelot stepped out from his hiding place and went over to Arthur, helping him to his feet as the dark figure suddenly appeared right beside them. "Freya?" The man's voice sounded weak and he joined the other man on the ground, both looking worried. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do."

"Nothing," she whispered and sucked in her breath as pain filled her.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur hissed at him and Lancelot turned to look at him.

"Ratcliffe sent me. He's noticed you've been leaving camp and wanted me to find you. I saw this woman attacking you and just … reacted." Both men looked towards the forest as they heard many footsteps heading their way and Arthur shoved him towards the trees he'd come from.

"Get out of here Lancelot. Go, now!"

"Come with me!" There was no way he would leave now without him. Not after what had just happened.

"They'll need to blame someone and I'm not letting Merlin pay for this. Get out of here. I'll be okay." Arthur kept pushing him until he was in the shadows of the trees and then he walked back to the three natives. Lancelot watched from the shadows as Arthur touched the man's shoulder who had been out on the lake and was quickly shoved off, angry eyes now stared back at him.

"He killed her."

A second later, a dozen men broke the forests edge and half of them tackled Arthur to the ground. The other six went to Freya's side and looked down at her in sadness. "Who did this?" They asked the two men and the dark figure, who he presumed was Merlin, stayed quiet.

"He did it," the other replied for him and nodded towards Arthur. He might as well of killed him right there and then from the looks of the natives. Arthur wouldn't get out of that tribe alive. Not unless his people helped him.


	8. If I Never Knew You

**If I Never Knew You**

* * *

Merlin was shoved into the tent and Merlin being Merlin, fell to the ground in a heap. Turning his head to glare at his Father, he waited for an explanation. "Heal her," his Father commanded and pointed at Freya who was lying on the bed behind Merlin. "You healed most of this tribe when the invaders attacked and therefore she should be no problem."

"I don't know how to heal this kind of wound," Merlin replied.

"Merlin, don't you understand? If she dies, we'll be at war with her tribe. She came here to visit, to get to know you, how will it look if she never gets back?" His Father crouched down and looked at him with a stern gaze. "Heal him or I kill that guy we have held captive without questioning him. I have a feeling you wouldn't want that."

He was left alone in the tent and Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Freya lying there. She was alive. Just.

Getting to his feet, he walked over and brushed the hair from her face. She looked so pale and worn out, like she was fighting a losing battle. "I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped her cheek. "If I hadn't talked to him. Gotten to know him, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have come to protect me."

There was nothing he could do. No spell could be cast when he didn't know what he was dealing with and they'd already waited too long. Hearing movement behind him, he looked to see Will stood there, staring at Freya with such sadness that Merlin felt like his heart would break from just looking at the expression on his face. "I'm so sorry Will," he said quietly as Will came to kneel at her side.

"Fix her," Will said and Merlin felt his heart twist in his chest. "You owe her that much. She's dying because of you. Fix her. I don't care how, just do it. Take my power. Take the entire tribes." He turned to look at Merlin and grasped his hand, "I am _begging_ you to save her. I'll do anything you want in return."

"Will I-"

"At least try! Don't just sit here and do nothing. Please Merlin. Please."

A small sigh left his lips and he got to his feet, his hand outstretched towards the dying girl lying on the bed. He had no idea whether this would work but he couldn't stand Will being like this. He was right. This was his fault. _"Hælan,"_ he said quietly and his eyes flashed golden as the spell took effect. Except nothing happened. Freya remained pale and close to death. _"Hælan,"_ he repeated and felt more magic surge through him.

"Come on Freya," Will pleaded and gripped her hand. Praying that the spell worked. Once again, the spell might as well not have been said. "Try again! She'll make it! Freya, come on!"

He remembered once talking to his Grandfather on a cold afternoon when he had gotten himself into trouble. His Father had caught him using spells to make trees crash to the ground, at the time Merlin had been simply testing his strength, in his Father's eyes he'd been destroying their home. Merlin had panicked and ran, heading straight for the only place he felt safe. After he'd explained it to his Grandfather, he had said one thing.

"You have a strength in you that no one can possibly understand. When the time is right, you'll be able to do what is needed to be done. Even without practice."

"_Hælan,"_ the spell left his lips without a seconds hesitation and suddenly the air around them dropped in temperature. Merlin gasped as he felt something beginning to leave him and saw Freya healing, her colour brightened and the wound in her chest began to heal. As the temperature returned to normal, Merlin swayed on the spot and he gripped the pole in the middle of the tent that held it up. "Is she okay?"

"She's … fine," Will sighed in relief and brushed the hair affectionately from her forehead. "Thank you-" he turned to look at Merlin and then he frowned "-Merlin, are you okay?"

Merlin left without answering and stumbled around the back of the tents, his feet carrying him in the direction of his tent. Except he never made it. Instead he somehow found himself stood in front of the prisoners tent, with two guards stood outside with stern expressions. "Let me pass."

"The chief-"

"I wish to look into the eyes of the man who may have killed my future partner. Now, if you wish to ask my Father and bother him during such a difficult time, please by all means, go ahead." Merlin managed to get out firmly and they stepped to the side. He entered without hesitation.

"Who's there?" Arthur immediately demanded to know due to his blindfold preventing him from seeing and Merlin simply walked over to where he was tied up to on the poll. "Tell me who you are." Falling to the ground, Merlin rested his head on Arthur's lap without much thought and he knew that Arthur wouldn't ask again who it was. "What happened?" Arthur asked.

"She's going to be okay," he whispered and his eyes fell shut. Merlin felt like his entire body was numb, that it was weighing him down to the point that he couldn't move and this was where he wanted to be. Even after everything that had happened. "I healed her."

"What did it cost you?"

"My freedom," he replied honestly and his fingers gripped the material hugging Arthur's thighs.

"Let me help you," Arthur suggested quietly and Merlin shook his head. "Untie me and we can get away together. You can come home with me and not have to worry about being yourself. You can be as free as you want."

"That's a lie and you know it. I can never be free."

"Yes you can, with me."

Merlin pushed himself up and gently pulled the blindfold down so it hung around Arthur's neck. Even with dirt covering his face, Arthur was still handsome. Running his fingertip along Arthur's lower lip, a sad smile reached his own lips and he could tell Arthur was attempting to reach for him. The restraints on him preventing him from doing so. "I wanted to thank you," he started. "I know things between us were … strange, not expected, but you showed me glimpses of happiness. Something which I thought didn't exist after my Mother died."

"Stop talking like you're going to die," Arthur said before he could carry on.

"You don't understand. None of my people will trust me to be around them now. The secrets out. I have too much power and they'll be afraid of me, will keep me locked away for safety measures."

"Break out. If you're so powerful, leave here."

"And go where? This is all that I have ever known. Unlike you, I can't just jump on a boat and leave. It's not like I can swim either," Merlin lightly teased and moved closer to their foreheads resting against each other. "I don't regret meeting you. I probably wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't so tired, but I thought you should know. If I could go back in time and do it all again, I'd change nothing."

"Merlin, just use your magic and release me. I'll protect you from them."

"Not even you could fight off a tribe of people with magic," Merlin commented and suddenly pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. Both knowing it was him saying goodbye. "I will miss you."

"Don't give in," Arthur said against his lips. "Fight them. If you-"

He was cut off as Merlin's Father entered the tent with anger written across his face and he grabbed Merlin by the arm, dragging him away from Arthur forcefully. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded to know and Merlin attempted to break his hold, but after doing such a powerful spell, it was pointless to even try.

"Fight!" Arthur yelled as Merlin left the tent and he looked around to see the rest of the tribe stood around the tent. All of them looking at him like he was the enemy. "Merlin!" Arthur could be heard as Merlin was taken to his tent and as his body crashed to the ground, he wished he could fight back.

"How did you get so much power?" His Father asked.

"Inheritance," Merlin mocked and managed to put a shield up to prevent his Father from striking him. "Don't attempt anything old man, I may be weak but I have enough strength to keep you away from me."

"You aren't the Son I raised. Merlin was kind and loyal, he would have given his life to protect his people. You on the other hand associated yourself with one of _them_ and almost got another person killed. What if Freya hadn't survived? We'd be at war with her people."

"Then you should be thanking me instead of punishing me," Merlin replied and somehow got to his feet. "I have done nothing but be the perfect child for you. I have never once gone against you and I have finally found someone that has made me happy. So what if they came from somewhere other then the tribe? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be the person I expected you to be. When I'm gone-"

"You can find someone else to be your heir, I'm through." Merlin brushed past his Father and out into the open, however wherever he looked, there were people. "Get out of my way!"

"Merlin, I think you should-" someone started to say.

"I said move!" Merlin screamed and tried to get past them. Except they all remained where they stood. His Father no doubt giving them a look, telling them not to back down. There was a sudden roar above them and Merlin looked up to see a large shadow descending through the sky.

"Run!" His Father yelled and they all ran, heading for their homes where they thought themselves safe. Merlin on the other hand smiled as the beast came closer and scooped him up in his claw, lifting him high into the air. When he looked back, he didn't look for his Father. Instead he stared at the tent where Arthur was trapped inside.

"You wish to go back for the native?" His Grandfather asked as they flew through the air.

"How can I? I'm weak right now, I can't possibly get him out by myself and you can't carry the both of us."

His Grandfather didn't respond, instead he just kept flying and Merlin prayed Arthur would forgive him. He planned to save him somehow. Merlin just wasn't sure how yet. Right now, everything seemed to have gone wrong for him. From the moment Arthur and his people invaded, things had gone from bad to worse.

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :)**


	9. Going Back For My Heart

**Going Back For My Heart**

* * *

Arthur stared at the older man stood in front of him and wondered what was going through his mind. By the way he stood and acted, this was the leader of the tribe. Which consequently made him Merlin's Father. Honestly, he couldn't see any traits that he'd passed on to his Son. "Why did you come here?" The man asked and Arthur remained silent, simply staring at him in annoyance.

This man had treated Merlin like dirt, told him he wasn't the Son he raised and had driven him from his own home. What kind of Father did that? "Do you not understand me or something?"

"I understand you perfectly."

"Then answer my question." When Arthur went back to being mute, the native came forward and struck him across the face. Apparently he wasn't used to being ignored. Spitting blood onto the ground that formed in his mouth, Arthur wiped his hair from his face and looked back up at the native. "What did you do to Merlin?"

"I showed him that he didn't have to hide who he was anymore," Arthur replied.

"He doesn't-"

"Don't you dare say that he doesn't have to hide who he is from you. He healed that girl and yet you are scared he'll turn against you, just because he has power? Please, you fear that he'll do a better job than you at running this place." Arthur managed to push himself to his feet and the rope moved up the pole that kept his hands behind his back. "You don't deserve to have a Son like Merlin."

"You don't even know me."

"I know that he would protect you with his life and in return, you treated him like a stranger."

"It doesn't matter how I treat my own Son, your words are meaningless. You almost killed one of us and now you will pay with your life." He came forward and stood close to Arthur, showing him that he wasn't afraid of the invader to his home. "You will die by my hand and then Merlin will be dealt with accordingly. He still betrayed his people, power or not, and that means punishment must occur."

"Just being your Son is punishment enough for him."

* * *

"I have to go back," Merlin said as he stared down at the water a few days later and the ripples flowed out towards where he knew his home rested. "My Father is not a forgiving man. He might have hurt Arthur."

"You are a powerful warlock, Merlin, but you cannot fight all your people to get him back. It's a death sentence. The only reason I could get you out was because they feared the creature I was, they had no idea that they could have taken me out quite easily."

"Surely a dragon could fight them all off?"

"You forget, I am not a dragon at heart. The wisdom and power dragons normally hold is not within me."

"What can I do then? I won't leave him to die."

"Do what your heart tells you to do, only then will you know the path you should follow." His Grandfather turned and went back into his cave, leaving Merlin in peace. Except he couldn't feel any peace. Not whilst he knew that Arthur could be fighting for his life back home.

Arthur's people would soon attack Merlin's tribe in an attempt to get Arthur back, who would win, Merlin didn't know. Without him, his tribe was a lot weaker against the invaders weapons and many could die. Even after the way he was treated, he did not wish for that.

Looking up at the stars, he closed his eyes and for a few moments pretended his Mother was still here with him. "What would you do?" He whispered and when he opened his eyes, she was standing on top of the water, smiling at him. "If you were me, should I turn against Father just to protect someone who will probably leave the first chance he gets?"

"Follow your heart."

"My heart died when you did," he admitted and clutched his hands in his lap.

"A heart once lost can be found again, you just need to find the right person."

"And if the right person is someone you shouldn't care for?"

"Then you know you've found the right one," her image faded and Merlin sighed. Knowing it was his own thoughts speaking back to him, not his Mother. She was gone and he needed to accept that.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" His Grandfather asked from within the cave.

Merlin got to his feet and looked in the direction of his home, "I'm going back for him."

* * *

Looking down at the people he knew were his friends, Arthur took a deep breath as one of the natives pushed him closer to the cliff edge where he'd meet his fate. Apparently the way these people killed another was to cast a spell that would slowly and painfully kill every cell in his body, they also wanted everyone to watch so they knew who they fought against.

He was half expecting to see Merlin in the crowd, however he knew that was wishful thinking, Merlin was long gone by now.

"Let him go!" Gwaine yelled from the front line of his people and Arthur watched as Lancelot joined him. The guilt across his face obvious.

"He almost killed one of our own, for that he must pay," the leader of the natives replied and shoved Arthur to his knees. "You invaders have no idea who you're dealing with. Where you come from, magic is a myth and told in stories. Here, it is all we live for. Magic makes us who we are, without it, we're just ordinary people like you. Why be ordinary when you can be extraordinary?"

The man made little sense, he was just rambling, trying to make himself look powerful.

Gwaine, along with everyone else, raised their guns and pointed them at the natives who stood along the top of the hill. "Release him or we'll have no choice but to retaliate," Radcliffe yelled from the side where he stood safely behind a few men. He wouldn't be safe there. Magic had no limitations in Arthur's opinion and could easily take him down, whether he was stood behind a couple of men or a hundred.

"We do not fear your weapons," Merlin's Father replied and grabbed Arthur by the hair so he met his gaze. "You have not only killed one of my people, you have taken my Son from me and that is unforgivable."

"He was taken before I got here. You haven't been a Father to him for a long time." Arthur replied and got a snarl in return, clearly saying things that the man didn't agree with. "He left because of you, not me. I didn't drive him out of his own home. Whatever happens to him is on your shoulders."

"Well I guess you'll never know," a smirk was sent his way and Arthur braced himself as the native raised to his full height. "Let it be known that this land is taken. We won't go down without a fight and we'll fight _anyone _who gets in our way."

His hand shot out and pressed against Arthur's chest as he was made to lie on the ground, his eyes staring up at the darkening sky as night approached. Except instead of meeting death, some kind of force made Balinor take a few steps back and suddenly someone was standing over him. Protecting him. "Get away from him," a familiar voice said and Arthur smiled. _Merlin_.

"You dare protect him after what he did?"

"He did nothing. Arthur is innocent and I won't let you harm him," Arthur noticed that Merlin's legs were shaking slightly. Was something wrong with him? "Freya is okay, she lives because of me. Release him and let his people leave our land, they will not return."

"_Our_ land? This is _my _land now. You are not my Son, you said so yourself that you did not wish to be chief." Arthur glanced over his shoulder to look towards his men to see none of them were moving, they were just watching the scene play out in front of them. "Step aside Merlin."

"No," Merlin held out his hand with the threat of using his magic. "Back off."

The chief didn't seem to want too since he was raising his hand to fight back and Merlin had no choice but to defend Arthur. He watched as a shield surrounded him, protecting him from whatever spell was being directed at him and his eyes widened as the shield thickened as the spell intensified. How long could Merlin keep this up?

"Merlin stop," Arthur said quietly when he saw Merlin's hand beginning to shake.

"No. I'm the reason you're here, I'll be the reason you get out."

After what felt like a life time, the chief gave up his attempts to kill Arthur and dropped his hand. His eyes softening if that were possible. "You really would turn against us to protect this man?" He asked Merlin. No accusation in his voice, just curiosity.

"Yes," Merlin got out through gritted teeth and Arthur's hands were suddenly unbound. Luckily just in time to catch Merlin as he fell to the ground, his body not strong enough to use such magic after healing Freya. "I love him," he admitted and grasped Arthur's shoulders. "I'll protect him until the day I die."

"He's going to use magic! Attack!" Radcliffe yelled and yet nobody attempted to do what he ordered. Seeing that Merlin wasn't going to use magic against Arthur, he was protecting him. "Fine, I'll do it."

That's when a shot was heard and instead of Merlin stopping the bullet in midair, it went straight into his heart.


	10. Just Breathe

**Just Breathe**

* * *

There was silence as everyone's eyes dropped to the bullet wound now in Merlin's chest, the blood now beginning to flow freely and stain his top. Merlin only had enough time to make a small 'oh' before his body began to shut down. Arthur on the other hand grabbed Merlin's neckerchief and pressed it over the wound, applying pressure. "You have to stay awake," Arthur told him sternly as Merlin's eyes began to close. "Is there anyone here who can help him?" He asked the crowd of sorcerers now forming.

"We didn't think it possible to heal such a wound until he did so for Freya, none of us have that amount of power."

"At least try!" He exclaimed and looked back down at Merlin who was staring at him through clouded eyes. "Hey, talk to me. Tell me where you've been since you left. Anywhere exciting?"

"Grandfather," Merlin whispered.

"Ah the dragon that talked, I remember him. What did you do with him? Just sit around and talk?" Arthur tried to keep the conversation going but everyone around him knew he was fighting a losing battle. His fellow travelers knew enough about gun wounds to know Merlin was lucky to even be breathing now and the sorcerer's watching them had seen a few of their people die from lesser wounds.

Merlin somehow found the strength to direct his gaze towards his Father who stood over them and raised a hand to press it against Arthur's chest, right over his heart. "Safe."

Arthur didn't understand what he meant, of course Arthur was safe, it was Merlin with the bullet wound in his chest. "Yes, safe." The two words softly came from Balinor and that seemed to be enough for his son. A small smile tugged at Merlin's lips and Arthur's heart stopped dead in his chest as Merlin's hand fell to the ground, any sign of life now fading from him.

"No!" He decided to abandon the idea of applying pressure and instead cupped his face in his blood stained hands, "Come back. Don't you dare die on me. I had so many places to take you to, I was going to show you the world and let you know that you're not trapped here."

"Arthur," Lancelot said from near him and he looked over his shoulder to see his people mixing in with the sorcerers. Neither finding the need to battle anymore. "He's gone. You need to let him go so his people-"

"He is not gone, not let." A soft feminine voice interrupted Lancelot and Arthur turned to see Will leading a weak looking Freya out into the open, her skin pale and her legs were shaking everytime she took a step. It was hard to believe this woman had tried to kill him not too long ago.

"Can you save him?"

"I can try," she replied and knelt down at Merlin's side. Will was quick to take his position behind her incase of any interruptions. "You must leave," Freya whispered quietly to Arthur and he frowned in response. "This land is not yours to claim and you have caused nothing but pain since your arrival. I am asking you to leave now and in return I will save him."

"You would let him die if I said I wouldn't leave?"

"There are worse things then death Arthur Pendragon," Freya muttered and that made him move away a little. How on earth did she know his full name? Had Merlin been right in thinking this woman was just as powerful as he was? "Go and never come back."

"I'm not just leaving him. I'll leave when you-" suddenly the world around him turned into a blinding white light and he shaded his eyes to stop his eyes from burning. That's when his body fell sideways onto the ground and he fell unconscious. The next time he opened his eyes he found himself lying on the deck of the boat that had brought his people here and he sat up to find Gwaine crouched down next to him.

"How you feeling?"

"What happened? Where's Merlin? Where's Freya?" Arthur questioned as he got to his feet and swayed as dizziness overcame him.

"We've long since left that island Arthur," Gwaine said as he got to his full height. "One of them must have knocked you on unconscious cause you suddenly passed out as Freya was whispering her … spells? I don't know what it was. Anyway, we were told to leave and here we are. You've been out cold for almost two days."

"Take us back," Arthur ordered.

"Sorry Sire but we can't do that. We're heading straight for England and plan to tell your Father that we found nothing but open water. Nobody needs to know what happened there," Gwaine replied calmly.

"And Radcliffe? What's happened to him?"

"Unfortunately there was a little accident yesterday. He somehow managed to walk off the side of the boat in the middle of the ocean, we tried to save him but the waters were too rough. I fear he didn't make it," Gwaine smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Cheer up alright? That Merlin fella is probably healed and soon you'll be home, aren't you looking forward to a nice comfortable bed?"

Gwaine left in the blink of an eye and Arthur found himself staring out at the big blue ocean that separated him from Merlin. He could have sworn that everything in the past few weeks had happened in the blink of an eye. It felt like yesterday when he was excited for a new adventure. Now he'd give anything to take it all back if it meant Merlin survived. The men around him might be convinced that Freya could save him but Arthur wasn't.

Miracles didn't often happen around him.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Will asked Freya as he came to stand beside her. Both of them now looking at the man who shouldn't be alive standing by a lake with a look across his face that none had been able to understand. It had been a few months since Freya had managed to save his life and he still wasn't his usual self.

"A little better. He spoke to some of the children today, told them of an adventure he once had a child and thought he'd never live to tell the tale. I think I even saw a smile at one point."

"Yet he still won't talk to anyone else?"

"None of us can begin to understand what he's going through," she replied and crossed her arms. "For him to return there was a price and I don't think he can live with that."

"It can't be that difficult to live without magic," Will commented and glanced sideways at her. "At one point all of us didn't know magic. We learnt how to cast spells and he just needs to see that life isn't so bad without it."

"Merlin was born with magic, there's a difference."

"How so?"

"It's too complicated to explain," she leant into Will's side and sighed. "I fear he'll never recover."

"He has us to help him. We're all there for him."

"I don't think it's us that he wants."

* * *

"Son," Balinor said as he entered Merlin's tent and there was no response. There never was. It was now rare to find Merlin in his tent during the night, he often liked to walk about the island alone where he didn't have the constant gaze of people watching him. However Balinor knew where to find him.

In a matter of minutes Balinor was stood on the ocean edge next to his Son who stared off into the distance. His eyes seeking out a ship that hadn't been there for many months. "Why do you come here every night when you know he will not return?" No reply came. "You shouldn't do this to yourself. You need to move on."

"Tell me something because I'm having trouble figuring it out," Merlin suddenly spoke and his voice sounded husky due to not using it a lot over the course of his recovery. "Everyone keeps telling me to move on and yet I have no idea what they could possibly suggest that would make that happen. Magic was who I was. I lived and breathed magic, I used it like you use air to breathe. Without it I don't know how to carry on. There is nothing here for me. I shouldn't even be a part of this tribe … not when I'm no longer one of you."

"You'll always be one of us," Balinor replied quietly and put a firm hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You'll find something to keep you going through life. It may not be magic but it's out there."

"Yeah, it probably is out there, I just have no way of getting to it." Merlin's gaze dropped to the water at their feet and sighed, clearly missing the fact he could have used magic to keep his feet dry like Balinor was doing. "Freya sent the one thing I had left away. It's bad enough that I don't have magic but to wake up to find that my heart was taken from me as well? Nobody could come out of that unscathed."

"We don't-"

"Then why do you all expect me to suddenly be okay? You look at me like I should be smiling and jumping around because I'm alive. Honestly I'd rather have stayed dead. A life without magic isn't worth living."

"And a life with Arthur, that wouldn't be worth living?"

"That has nothing to do with this. I can't get to him. He's never coming back. Even if I could … he wouldn't want me as I am now." Merlin hugged his arms around himself and took a step deeper into the water, letting the waves crash against his knees. "I'm just an empty shell compared to the person I once was."

"Why don't you go and visit your Grandfather, I know he's missed talking to you, he could help."

"How would you know whether he's missed me or not? You banished him remember?"

"Clearly none of us can help you right now," Balinor replied without answering his question. "He could help you find the path you need to take from now on. Go and talk to him, I'll be here when you come back." He watched as his son barely glanced at him before heading off down the beach in the direction of the cave where his Grandfather would be waiting. What he didn't know was that he'd never be coming back here again.

At least not any time soon.

* * *

"Sire, your Father requests your presence in his chambers. He said it was a matter of great importance."

"Everything is a matter of great importance," Arthur said under his breath and watched as the servant left him to take his time. It was a known fact that Arthur didn't respond well to orders. If someone said come quickly he would often make it a personally challenge to take as much time as possible instead. This was no different. So instead of heading out the door he walked out onto his balcony and overlooked the town below.

Since he had gotten back home he felt completely cut off his home. The people below were no longer friendly faces and instead mocked him, telling him that he had given up something he should have fought for harder. That life was about fighting for the things you want. Not abandoning all hope in getting them back. However there was no way he could back to where he had been. That place was a distant memory now.

He was even beginning to forget what the place looked like. The only thing that remained clear in his mind was Merlin. So imagine his surprise when he turned around to see that very same person standing in the middle of his chambers, a large smile on his face as he looked at Arthur staring at him with an open mouth.

"How…" Arthur began.

"Magic."


	11. Rediscovery

**Rediscovery **

* * *

"Grandfather?" Merlin asked quietly as he came to stand at the entrance to the cave. It had been cruel of him not to visit him after everything his Grandfather had helped him through but he honestly couldn't face another person who would only look at him through eyes of pity. "Hello?"

Taking a step inside, Merlin instinctively reached for his magic to send a light out around him but just like the past couple of months, nothing happened. For him to come back Freya had sacrificed his magic and now he was 'normal', no longer part of the tribe that constantly told him that everything would look better one day. Did they not understand that without magic he couldn't understand the point of living?

"Merlin, you finally decided to come."

Instead of the voice coming from the cave in a deep, booming voice, it came from behind him and Merlin turned to find an old man smiling at him. "Who are you?" Merlin asked and backed into the cave, knowing that he was defenseless without his magic. He had never trained to protect himself without it since he'd always had it. "Where's my Grandfather? What have you done with him?"

"It's me. I'm your Grandfather," the man introduced himself and for some reason kept grinning at him. "Your Father says that I have been punished enough and no longer have to remain a dragon, I can join the tribe once more. Isn't that great?"

Whoever was talking to him didn't sound like his Grandfather. He sounded like a kid who was eagerly awaiting their birthday and couldn't contain their excitement. Where was the Grandfather he knew who talked in riddles? "You're not him," Merlin replied.

"How can I prove that I am?" He asked as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

"When I asked you what I should do concerning Arthur, what did you tell me?"

"I told you to follow your heart and that you'd know what path to follow afterwards," the man replied and Merlin let out a small sigh of relief. It was him. Kind of. "Your Father tells me that you haven't been talking much to your people, don't feel like you belong?" Merlin took a seat on a rock next to him and shook his head. "Why is that?"

"I don't have my magic anymore Grandfather, how can I possibly fit in here when that's all everybody is."

"Then what are you going to do?" He asked.

"There's nothing I can do is there? I can't leave, I can't help out, all I can do is remind everyone how I almost got them killed by falling in love with an invader." Merlin buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes, the image of Arthur slowly beginning to fade from his memories. There would come a time when Merlin wouldn't even be able to remember what he looked like. Only the sound of his voice remained clear.

"If you could go to him, would you?"

"I can't-"

"Lets just say you could do anything you wanted. That nothing would hold you back. Would you leave this place, go to a land you know nothing about just to be with someone who might have already forgotten you?" The words were harsh but it was purposeful. To make Merlin think if it was really what he wanted. He knew that Arthur could likely one day forget him but when he'd been lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest, Arthur had looked at him with such worry and sadness that Merlin didn't doubt how he felt right now.

"I would go to him in a heartbeat. That can only ever be a dream," he replied quietly but his voice carried through the cave.

"What if I told you that I could get you there?" His Grandfather began and Merlin looked up to see him approaching where he sat, "Without the curse I have all my magic back. I have enough power to get you to your … Prince." Merlin could feel his heart begin to beat faster in his chest at the thought of being able to see Arthur again. To rid himself of this place where he no longer felt welcome. "Would you like to go to where he is?"

Merlin gave a small nod.

"Understand that you may never come back if I send you there," he got in return and Merlin glanced sideways. It would mean never seeing his Father, Will or his Grandfather again. "What is your choice boy?"

"Send me to him," Merlin requested and got to his feet. "My place is with him and his people where magic does not exist." He saw a soft expression cross his Grandfathers face as a firm hand came to rest on his shoulder and Merlin covered the hand with his own, "Take care of him for me. He may not have been a great Father but he'll be alone after I'm gone, you're all he'll have left."

"You don't need to worry about us Merlin," his other hand came to cup his cheek. "Look after yourself and don't forget about us. We are your family at the end of the day." Merlin resisted reaching out to grab his Grandfather as he moved away and then he felt something surround him. _Magic_.

The next time he opened his eyes he found himself inside a room built with stones and a confused looking Prince staring back at him. "How…" Arthur began and Merlin looked down at himself. He was as he had been and there was a scent of magic still in the air.

"Magic," he replied quietly.

Arthur slowly came forward and both seemed to hold their breath as he pressed a hand softly to his cheek, confirming to them that Merlin was actually here. "You're really here," the words came out quickly as Merlin was pulled into Arthur's arms and the Prince clung to him tightly. "I was _so_ scared that you hadn't made it. There was so much blood and when your heart stopped-" he stopped talking when a sob replaced his voice.

Merlin hooked his arms under Arthur's armpits and clutched his shoulders, finding that for the first time in months he didn't feel so alone. "I'm okay, everything is fine." He didn't need his magic right now, not if he had Arthur's arms wrapped around him and letting him know that he was wanted no matter who or what he was.

"How did you survive?" Arthur asked as he pulled away a little to meet his gaze.

"Freya saved me."

"I got that when she told me to piss off otherwise she wouldn't save you," Arthur replied with slight bitterness in his tone. "They all had the impression that no one could save you from that kind of wound."

"Does it matter?" Merlin asked and cupped Arthur's face in his hands. "I'm here, you're here, that's all that matters."

"Are you here to stay?"

"If you'll have me," a nervous smile came to his lips. Then slight shock as he recalled the fact that Arthur had never actually told him how he felt, he'd come here and risked everything when Arthur could have already moved on. "I mean … I'll have to find a place to stay around here anyway and it means-"

"You'll stay here with me," Arthur interrupted. "We have spent far too much time apart."

"And why, may I ask, should I stay?" Merlin asked and inclined his head in question. "I've traveled far and still I have no idea how you feel for me. You know how I feel."

"Isn't it obvious?" Fingers curled on the hem of his top and a cold breeze hit his back where the material was now being pulled up. "I've been so lost these past few months," Arthur said quietly as he pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "I dreamt of your death every night, praying that you made it and that one day I would see you again. Now that I have, I'm never letting you go."

"I want to hear the words Arthur," Merlin said against his lips.

"Why are such words necessary to you?" He found himself being backed through the room and pressed against a bed so soft that it made his entire body sink. He didn't think it possible for a bed to be this comfortable. "How about I show you how I feel?" Merlins top was ripped from his chest and a surge of desire went through him. That's when the memory surfaced of when they'd been in a similar position, with him on top and his hands traveling across warm skin. However his hand had caused a burn.

It hadn't happened again but the worry had always been there in the back of his mind, however with his magic gone it might mean that Arthur was safe. He wouldn't have to fear being burnt. Apparently he wasn't anyway. "Why don't you want to tell me how you feel?" Merlin questioned. "Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course-"

"Then say it," Merlin pleaded and pushed against Arthur's chest to prevent him from sealing his request with a kiss. "Just three little words Arthur and I'm all yours. No more fighting, wars, people to stand in our way. Just you and me." He waited for what felt like a life time as Arthur looked down at him through saddened eyes and then slid from the bed silently, not daring to look back. "What did you expect Arthur? That I'd hide away in your room to do with whatever you pleased and whenever you wanted?"

"I can't say what you want me to say because I'm the Prince of this country, I am the heir-"

"Excuses," he spat back. "You hide behind your title when I sacrificed everything to be here. I left my family, my friends, my home."

"Merlin-"

"Sire?" A voice interrupted them and Merlin glanced to the side to see a young man stood at the door. "Your Father, he's waiting for you. It is urgent."

"I'll be there so-"

"I can see you're busy Sire," Merlin said and turned to give a small bow of the head. "Sorry for the intrusion. Have a pleasant day." He left a confused servant and a shocked Prince behind him, trying to hide the fact his heart didn't need a bullet to destroy it into a thousand pieces. One man could do that just as easily with a few words.

* * *

"You seem down Arthur, something on your mind?" Uther asked at dinner whilst Arthur pushed the food across his plate. Truth be told he was miserable. He hadn't liked the way things had ended between himself and Merlin, hell he had wanted things to start rather then end. After Merlin had walked out Arthur hadn't heard from him again, yes he'd seen him walking down the streets of London but it had been mere glimpses.

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind."

"You've been down for a long time now," Uther pointed out. "Is it a girl?" Arthur winced inwardly but his Father must have noticed since he smirked, "A boy?"

"What? Of course not! I've just-"

"I don't care whether it's about a boy or girl, just sort it out Arthur. I can't afford to have your mind distracted like it has been." The King got to his feet and smiled, "Don't come back until you have a smile on your face." He left Arthur sat there alone and he frowned, his Father couldn't possibly be serious. They had a reputation to uphold, if people got word that Arthur had fallen for another guy their authority would be questioned and an heir wouldn't be possible. Not unless Morgana stepped up to the plate.

"I said go," Arthur jumped at the sound of Uther's voice and turned to see the door shutting behind him.

Mumbling under his breath that this was ridiculous he left the castle grounds and made sure to grab a cloak on the way out, keeping himself anonymous. He made his way to the lower part of town and asked around if anyone had heard of a man named Merlin. A few simply waved him off and others pointed him in a vague direction. Eventually he ended up on the outskirts of London and spotted a small home out in the open. It had to be Merlin's.

"Come on, he's not that scary."

He'd made it so he was a few steps away when the door flung open and Merlin stepped out, a look of shock going across his face when he saw Arthur stood in front of him. "Sire," he quickly said and bowed his head.

"Oh come on, you don't have to do that."

"My apologies Sire," he kept his gaze down and Arthur took a moment to see what Merlin looked like. He actually looked exhausted. His hands were covered in small cuts and the clothes he wore were covered in dirt, like he hadn't had a change in clothing since he arrived. "Is there something I can help you with, Sire?"

"Look, I made a mistake when I didn't tell you how I felt. I was scared of how my Father would react and that he'd disown me. I've grown up with rules and boundaries, my natural instinct is to run from anything that could lead me off course." Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled him closer, "I can give you all the excuses in the world but I feel there are only three little words that would make you take me back."

"Cause I'm that easy?" Merlin muttered.

"No, because I know that deep down you're feeling exactly like I am and that you'd use any excuse to get us back together. That you've tried to put distance between us but every night you think of me like I think of you."

"You can't just come here and expect me to take you back," Merlin replied and looked him square in the eye. "You can't just-"

Arthur cut him off with a tender kiss that must have stolen his breath away since he suddenly stopped breathing, "Breathe." With the soft order given, Merlin let out a slow breath and Arthur could feel a trace of his fingertips at his waist. "I love you."

"I didn't quite get that," Merlin teased.

"I love you, you idiot."

"So you should," came a quick response before two arms were thrown around his neck and Merlin clung to him tightly. "You're a prat for letting me leave like that. You have _a lot_ of making up to do." Arthur was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged inside the tiny cottage that was probably the size of his bedroom back at the castle. Just as he was about to mention the fact that anybody could walk in, the door shut behind him and he smiled. "Still up to your old tricks I see."

Merlin stared over his shoulder in amazement which was followed by a huge grin, "So it would seem."


End file.
